Un mundo diferente
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Vincent se siente extraño. Unas voces constantemente lo atormentan pidiéndole que salve a alguien y cambie las cosas, pero el no entiende a que se refieren. Si realmente esta destinado a un futuro mejor, serán sus decisiones lo que lo decidirán.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: five nights at Freddy no me pertenece, solo la idea es mía.**

 **Un mundo diferente.**

 **Cap. 1: Comienzo.**

No sabía cómo o cuando había llegado a semejante situación, pero el mismo escenario no dejaba se presentarse cada noche en su hogar, dejándolo asustado, agitado y nervioso.

 _No lo hagas…._

Desde hacia algún tiempo, específicamente después de conseguir su nuevo empleo en un restaurante familiar llamado Fredbear Family Dinner fue que comenzó a sentirse extraño, pero lo que estaba enfrentando en ese mismo instante, era una completa locura.

Sus manos temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, estaba sudando a mares y el simple hecho de respirar le era doloroso.

 _No debes hacerlo!_

 _Cambia el destino!_

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza intentando, de algún modo desesperado, tranquilizarse un poco. Sus noches se habían vuelto una completa pesadilla rodeada de monstros peligrosamente parecidos a los animatronicos de aquel lugar, muertes que no reconocía, fantasmas y finalmente su propia muerte.

Era tan real que se estremecía de solo recordarlo. No entendía por qué le pasaba esto. No recordaba haber hecho algo malo para merecerlo.

 _Fu tu culpa…tú los mataste…_

Sin poder conciliar nuevamente el sueño se levanto de la cama para bajar a tomar algo de leche y alguna que otra tostada quizás. Su estomago se sentía hueco y un nudo permanente estaba presente en su garganta.

Tenía ganas de llorar como hacía años no podía, pero las lágrimas simplemente no salían. Caminar solo por su apartamento se había transformado en una odisea aterradora en pocas semanas.

Vincent nunca se caracterizo por ser alguien que se asustara con facilidad, sin embargo las constantes pesadillas, falta de sueño y normal soledad en su vida diaria no lo ayudaban a relajarse en lo absoluto. No tenía con quien hablar al respecto o una idea para parar esto.

 _No puedes huir_

 _No puedes olvidar…_

 _Me recuerdas, Vincent?_

Masajeó sus sienes profundamente cansado en lo que encendió la luz de la cocina y decidió prepararse algo, en lo que su mente trataba de analizar su situación. Esos sueños no eran normales, allí no solo lo aterrorizaban esos malditos animatronicos del demonio que comenzaban a ganarse su desprecio, sino también parecía ser acusado de algo, de asesinar a alguien.

Se mordió los labios nerviosamente.

El…él no se sentía capaz de hacer algo así. Es decir, cosas como decirlo de dientes para afuera alguna vez cuando se enfadaba era una cosa, pero, de verdad hacerlo era muy diferente. No se sentía capaz, esperaba desde lo profundo de si mismo que así fuera.

 _Debes cambiar el destino_

 _Sálvalo!_

Las mismas incoherentes palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez dentro de sí mismo. No la comprendía, ni mucho menos sabia su significado, sin embargo, a veces sentía que lo empujaban a hacer algo.

 _No debes hacerlo Vincent!_

 _Sálvate!_

O mejor dicho, lo incitaban a evitar algo. No sabía que era, ni de que se trataba, pero con todas sus fuerzas esperaba y deseaba que de ser realmente algo malo, que no pasara. Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para agregar uno más a su lista.

El delicioso aroma de tostadas reciente echas lo saco temporalmente de su letargo, para finalmente intentar probar bocado.

 _Cambia el destino_

 _Sálvalos…._

Porque esa noche, aparentemente no volvería a dormir. Y lo que era peor, que ir temprano mañana al trabajo. Simplemente ya no podía ser peor.

 **Notas finales: hola! Aquí de nuevo con otro proyecto, que tal quedo? Este será el mundo alterno en donde veremos cómo pudo haber sido todo si Vincent hubiese evitado la mordida del 83, espero lo disfruten, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: five nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión n.n**

 **Un mundo diferente.**

 **Cap. 2: Trabajo**

Cuando su despertador sonó avisando la hora de levantarse, casi lo arroja por la ventana del coraje. No había logrado dormir en casi toda la noche y cuando finalmente parecía ser capaz de pegar los ojos unos minutos, el maldito aparatejo tenía que obligarlo a levantarse.

Suspiro colocando su brazo sobre sus ojos un momento, intentando que la jaqueca que comenzaba a formarse desapareciera.

_uhn…malditas pesadillas…-mascullo haciendo una mueca y ocultándose bajo las sabanas casi infantilmente mientras consideraba quedarse en casa, pero desechando la idea al rato.

Apenas llevaba un par de meses con el puesto de guardia diurno en aquel restaurante, por lo que no era una idea muy conveniente el comenzar a faltar nada más por capricho, aun cuando se estaba muriendo de sueño.

Con toda la pereza del mundo se levando y comenzó a preparar para salir rumbo al trabajo. Una ducha rápida, colocarse aquel uniforme y unas tostadas para el camino eran su usual rutina en momentos así, en lo que tomaba el autobús que iba de paso.

No veía la hora de poder ahorrar lo suficiente como para poder comprarse un auto, eso sin duda le daría aunque sea media hora más de sueño.

Si pensaba en su empleo, debía admitir que no era algo muy pesado prácticamente hablando, tan solo debía cuidar que ningún mocoso se partiera la cabeza corriendo por el local, o rompiera alguna cosa de allí. Los robos no eran algo demasiado común en esos lares, todo era relativamente tranquilo.

Todo era muy fácil, sin embargo el mayor factor de estrés en su persona no giraba específicamente en ello, sino en la poca o nula tolerancia que usualmente tenia para los enanos.

 _Sálvalos_

No era algo personal ni nada parecido en realidad. Siempre le había costado relacionarse profundamente con las personas, hasta que con el tiempo dejo de ser capaz de entenderlas completamente y comenzó a ser como era: extraño y distante. Con ellos ocurría algo parecido. No sabía cómo lidiar con ellos, jamás tuvo ni por asomo dicha experiencia.

No se creía con la responsabilidad y paciencia para manejarlos, sin embargo no lo menciono en la entrevista por más de un motivo; principalmente por estar desesperado por un empleo de verdad. Su vida se había inmiscuido en un torbellino de mala suerte en cuanto a empleos desde que comenzó a vivir solo, así que haber obtenido este finalmente tranquilizo un poco su economía, aunque su estrés solo parece aumentar.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras bajaba a su parada, tratando de espantar su negatividad. Siempre y cuando estuviera ocupado (como usualmente pasaba con los novatos) no solía tocarle atenderlos demasiado pero…

_señor Vincent!-una voz infantil lo llamo apenas atravesó la puerta del local, sacándole una sonrisa.

….hacia muy poco tiempo que su visión hacia ellos comenzó a aflojarse.

 _Sálvalo! Debes salvarlo!_

Rápidamente marco su llegada donde debía y siguió la inocente voz hasta cerca de las mezas hacia el escenario, un pequeño niño de no más de 5 años aparentemente, cabellos castaños, ojos celestes y apariencia tierna e infantil que se encontraba arrinconado por otro más grande, quizás 11, de cabellos rojizos y ojos castaños; su hermano mayor, quien lucía una muy convincente mascara de uno de los animatronicos del lugar: El capitán Foxy, solo para asustar al más joven, como usualmente hacia.

Vincent no pudo evitar fruncir los labios acercándose a espaldas del pre-adolescente listo para regañarlo como su rutina nueva indicaba. Al ir caminando hacia ellos, logro escuchar un poco de lo que decían, mientras el más pequeño guardaba silencio sobre su llegada, para que atraparan a su hermano.

_que ocurre pequeño torpe? Ya no lloraras…pensé que le temías a Foxy…?-se burlo sin percatarse de la llegada del guardia a sus espaldas. Su nombre, era Mason Parker.

El más joven ahogo un sollozo tratando de no lucir asustado ni delatar con sus reacciones al adulto. Kendall Parker, mejor conocido como Kenny.

_s-se lo voy a decir a papa…y al señor Vincent…prometiste no volver a usarla, Mason…-murmuro con voz congestionada el niño, recordando la última vez que algún adulto regaño a su hermano por esa maldita costumbre que tenia de andar atormentándolo con la máscara de aquel aterrador zorro.

El mayor pareció sonreír burlonamente tras la máscara.

_a papa? Ya sabes que no te creerá…y tampoco me asusta que me acuses con ese pedófilo afeminado…! A-auch!-se comenzó a quejar al sentir dos manos que jaloneaban sus orejas con insistencia, haciéndolo voltear la cabeza hacia atrás y encontrándose con la molesta mirada del guardia.

No le agradaron muchos sus palabras.

_tu…mocoso de mierda, a quien llamas "pedófilo afeminado", eh?-comenzó a jalar un poco más fuerte, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo en realidad. No quería problemas.

_a-auch! Q-que me haces anciano?! T-te acusare con la policía!-chillo tratando de soltarse, pero el adulto no lo escuchaba.

Simplemente se sentía morir ante el nuevo insulto. Anciano él?!

_a-anciano?! Tú te lo buscaste enano! Te transformare en una pizza! Auch!-se quejo cuando sintió que algo golpea su cabeza también. Al voltear se encontró con una mirada oculta tras unas gafas, regañándolos.

_se puede saber qué demonios haces?-se quejo el otro adulto, Scott Williams. El nuevo gerente, su "amigo" de la infancia y quien le había conseguido el empleo también, mejor conocido por todos (gracias a Vincent) como Mrs. Ring Ring y Phony, de cariño por su afán de andar con el teléfono en mano para ir organizando las cosas.

El pelirrojo al ver que podría meterse en problemas, se alejo rápidamente tomando su máscara y sin decir nada. Ya después se enfrentaría a Vincent de nuevo, con quien se desarrollo una especia de "rivalidad-odio" mutuo gracias a los abusos que el guardia no permitiría a su hermanito Kenny de su parte.

_ah! Por qué das por centavo que fui yo quien empezó?!-se quejo infantilmente sabiendo que así desesperaría más a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que cargaba en brazos al niño quien no dudo en lanzársele-tu si me crees, no campeón?

_es verdad! El me defendió! Es un súper héroe!-rio el niño feliz de poder ser útil a su amigo, en lo que el chico del teléfono solo suspiro.

_ya ves? Me han ascendido de guardia a súper héroe en menos de 15 minutos de llegada! Deberías considerar aumentarme la paga también…-le siguió el juego estresando más al gerente.

Cuando los dos se ponían así, no podía. Era un truco sucio. Del niño lo toleraba, pero de Vincent ya después se vengaría.

_si, si…lo que digas…-sonrió a Kenny, para luego mirar a modo regañón al guardia-en cuanto a ti, hablaremos luego…

_como digas Mrs. Ring Ring!-saludo a modo militar con su brazo libre, para luego retirarse junto con el pequeño a su oficina-y? que trajiste para mostrarme hoy campeón?

El de ojos como el cielo sonrió.

_traje mis carritos de autos, unas galletas de mama y también…-comenzó a relatarle animadamente en lo que el adulto escuchaba atento y sin borrar la sonrisa.

Momentos así, le hacían recapitularse de que quizás las cosas no eran tan malas como creía en su trabajo, y que tal vez, solo tal vez el esfuerzo valía la pena.

Estaba tan entretenido en compañía del pequeño, que incluso el asunto de las voces y extrañas pesadillas parecieron pasar a segundo plano de un momento a otro. Nada mas importaba que su pequeño niño.

+++Con Scott, varias horas después++++

Un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes, junto a su gafas rojas caminaba sumamente ocupado hacia su puesto, mascullando por lo bajo.

Y como no? Si supuestamente llevaba llamando a Vincent desde hace como una hora para que fuera a atender un paquete que llegaría, pero este no daba señales de vida, así que el mismo tuvo que hacerlo. Ahora ya vería cuando lo atrapara al idiota.

Scott sencillamente no tenía mucha paciencia cuando no lo escuchaba, y con el amante del morado solo se le acababa más rápido que nunca. Se conocían desde niños, habían prácticamente crecido juntos, y quizás por ello, era el único que podría ser considerado un amigo a simple vista, aun cuando el mismo azabache no lo creía del todo. No porque no apreciara al guardia, sino porque este desde hacia algún tiempo actuaba raro pero distante con las personas, parecía alguien muy sociable, pero no sabía tratar con las personas a su alrededor, quienes eventualmente lo abandonaban. Scott fue el único que no lo abandono en cierta forma, pero nunca pudo hacer nada por averiguar que le había pasado al Vincent que alguna vez conoció o ayudarlo como realmente necesitaba.

Encontrárselo repentinamente y al fin darle un empleo estable fue quizás la mayor muestra de preocupación que pudo mostrarle en mucho tiempo, y que a veces, el tonto guardia no parecía apreciar mucho.

Lo entendía, en serio que entendía que le preocupara aquel niño, a todos los que trabajaban allí les preocupaba la rara relación entre hermanos de aquel par de niños, incluso habían tratado de hablar con su padre, Charlie para solucionar la situación, pero era algo complicado de logra. Vincent era el más cercano a lograrlo, al menos dentro del local, cuidando prácticamente todo el día al pequeño Kenny, cosa que sorprendió a muchos, incluyéndolo, puesto que para nadie era un secreto que el guardia parecía querer evitar a toda costa a los niños.

Mentiría si dijera que al principio pensó que no duraría mucho y que solo era un capricho más de su amigo todo esto, pero verlo y comprobar que realmente estaba tratando de ser responsable y que de verdad se preocupaba de manera sincera por alguien más; logro que comenzara a ser un poco más paciente y considerado con él. En lo más profundo de sí mismo, Scott hasta estaba agradecido al pequeño Kenny de ser, inconscientemente, responsable del cambio para bien de Vincent y lo apreciaba de verdad.

Pero todo tenía un límite, esta vez el idiota lo escucharía. De ese día no pasaba.

O al menos eso intento convencerse hasta que al abrir la puerta de la oficina de guardias se encontrara con tan tierna escena.

El joven guardia de seguridad se encontraba recostado completamente sobre su asiente mientras el pequeño descansaba sobre sus rodillas usando su hombro de almohada, ambos profundamente dormidos mientras habían intentado escribir o dibujar algo sobre unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

Al acercarse a revisar pudo comprobar que se trataban de las documentaciones que llego a pedir al guardia completar el día anterior y que estaban listas, lo que lo llevo a deducir que el sueño había vencido justo en el momento en que se disponía a ir a dárselos, coincidiendo con la hora de la siesta del niño.

Scott no pudo contener una sonrisa ante lo tiernos que ambos se veían. Ciertamente en momentos así, Vincent tenía la imagen de todo un padre responsable.

Está bien, por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, nada mas por que al menos ahora sabía por qué no respondió sus llamadas.

_...eres un tonto Vinny…-murmuro recordando el apodo de niños que le daban al chico de morado, mientras regresaba sus pasos.

El idiota había apagado su teléfono para no despertar a Kenny.

Bueno, el lado positivo principal, fue que por lo menos esta vez las oscuras pesadillas no pudieron atacar, había demasiada ternura en sus corazón como para permitirlo.

 **Notas finales: hola! He regresado! Me alegra que este fic sea aceptado! La verdad me moría por escribir algo así, ya que por más que busque no lo encontré! (al menos en español n.n)**

 **Espero disfruten el capi, por si se preguntan cómo luce Vincent, pues aquí me lo imagino como alguien joven (aun no diré la edad) de cabellos castaños pero con toques violetas con cierta luz (depende desde donde lo mires así que lo dejaremos como castaño usualmente) ojos violetas (síndrome de Alejandría) piel clara y aspecto atractivo, no muy formal. No sé, me lo imagino guapo, no se ustedes xD**

 **Este fic al ser mundo alterno, decidí que Scott ya debía conocerlos, mas adelante cuando vaya avanzando la historia, tal vez explique un poco el pasado de ambos como amigos y a que se refiere con que Vincent cambio, por ahora me enfocare en Kenny también.**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: five nights at freddy´s no me pertenece, simplemente hago esto por diversión n.n**

 **Un mundo diferente**

 **Cap. 3: Confía en mí.**

_no entiendo…-soltó un bostezo repentino mientras estiraba sus brazos perezosamente sobre el escritorio mirando con cierto reproche al azabache-por qué tengo que hacer horas extras?

_ya te lo dije Vincent! Es lo mínimo que deberías hacer luego de dormir en pleno horario de trabajo!-Exclamo molesto-esto es el colmo! Tienes suerte de que solo fuese yo quien te atrapara así! Si era el jefe, seguro estarías despedido o algo peor!

El castaño solo se encogió de hombro.

_bah!...exageras…no es para tanto…-volvió a bostezar perezosamente-tan solo fue una siestita sin importancia….-hizo un gesto.

El chico del teléfono rodo los ojos hastiado.

_casi babeas sobre los documentos para firmar!

Chasqueó la lengua.

_bueno, da igual. si tanto te hice enojar pudiste despertarme…-murmuro por lo bajo de manera infantil. Por qué Scott siempre lo regañaba?

El azabache se quedo en silencio mientras recordaba la tierna imagen que encontró de Vincent dormido junto al niño mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Sonrió levemente.

_no lo hice…-se sonroja-p-pero no creas que es por ti, eh?! Fue por el niño, nada más que por el…-exclamo repentinamente más que nada tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. No quería inflar aun más el ego del amante del morado.

El guardia le miro sorprendido y con cierta pena, pero al final termino correspondiendo la sonrisa. Scott podía ser muy lindo con el aun cuando casi siempre lo regañara.

_uhn…aun así…gracias…-susurro entrecerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

Ayudar un par de horas más de lo acordado por el papeleo de hecho, parecía un precio bajo a no interrumpir los momentos que pasaba con su "pequeño amiguito".

 _Sálvalo…._

Se estremeció intentando no demostrar el malestar que le provocaba oír esos susurros otra vez. Hasta cuando iban a seguir.

El de lentes noto el cambio de aire en su compañero mirándolo preocupado.

_nee…Vincent…quería preguntarte algo…?-tanteo examinándolo de pies a cabeza mientras seguían ordenando algunas cajas-…tu estas…bien?

El de ojos violetas le miro sin comprender, pero profundamente aterrado de que haya notado que oía cosas que no debería. No soportaría que Scott también lo tachara de extraño (aun más de lo normal) y lo alejara.

_yo?! Pero claro que sí!-Respondió atropelladamente-por qué lo preguntas?

_no…por nada es solo que….-ladea la cabeza notando que el mayor tenía como unas ojeras algo pronunciadas-…has dormido bien?...tienes la cara como si te hubieran asestado un par de puñetazos en los ojos…

Realmente, si era franco, era muy raro ver a Vincent con ganas de dormir, es decir por más perezoso que podría comportarse, muchas veces solo para fastidiarlo, nunca se había dormido en la oficina. Las pocas veces que el niño llego a dormir su siesta allí, usualmente solo era arropado por el adulto y cuidado mientras hacia alguna cosa para pasar el rato.

_por supuesto que si…solo que…-busco una excusa que sonara creíble, no quería decirle la verdad-ya sabes! He salido un poco y…tu entiendes…-hizo un gesto de tomar unas bebidas y bailar vagamente.

Supo que le habían creído cuando noto el ceño fruncido de su amigo.

_no tienes remedio!...al menos espérate al viernes para tus tonterías…-regaño molesto consigo mismo. Y el que se había preocupado.

_s-si…bueno…quizás tengas razón Mrs. Ring Ring!-rio con falsa diversión mientras se llevaba una caja al depósito y su mirada se ensombrecía-…lo siento Scott…pero no puedo decirte….a nadie…-murmuro para si mientras los susurros se hacían más insistentes.

 _Fue tu culpa!_

 _Arréglalo!_

 _Esta es tu última oportunidad…_

 _Sálvalos!_

Se apoyó sobre la puerta del depósito una vez que bajo la caja en su lugar, sudando frio mientras sus manos temblaba y despeinaban sus cabellos.

_por favor….

 _Cambia el destino!_

 _No dejes que mueran!_

Lentamente se fue deslizando hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo.

_...p-paren….c-cállense….!-intento cubrirse los oídos para no oírlos mas pero era inútil.

 _Es tu obligación!_

 _Sálvate!_

Los pocos momentos de paz parecían muy lejanos ahora que se iba perdiendo en sus pesadillas nuevamente. Todo se volvía aterrador cuando se quedaba solo.

_YA CALLENSE! POR FAVOOOOR!-grito desesperado mientras una sombra lo miraba desde una esquina.

_Vinny….-murmuro el azabache retrocediendo sus pasos y sin saber que mas hacer. Lo había seguido pensando que el mayor solo estaría perdiendo su tiempo pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no solo le había mentido al decirle que no tenía nada. Sus labios dudaron considerando ir a verlo otra vez pero se contuvo.

Si Vincent no quería decirle, obligarlo no ayudaría. Por ahora trataría de darle una mano muy discretamente aunque no le quedaba muy en claro que le pasaba, pero suponía que la falta de sueño tenía algo que ver.

Las reducidas o inexistentes horas de sueño podían ser desbastadoras para muchos. El mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Con una sonrisa regreso a la oficina y preparo algo de te tranquilizante para ambos, con dosis extras para el guardia y un par de tostadas que consiguió en la cocina. Para cuando el castaño regreso solo actuó como si nada mientras disfrutaba de la expresión sorprendida del ojivioleta.

_oh!Phony! eso es para mí? No debiste molestarte…-sonríe ampliamente acercándose a probar una de las tostadas-deliciosas!...sabes lo que me gusta…acaso intentas seducirme…?-le guiña el ojos coquetamente sin poder con su propio genio.

_en tus sueños uva con patas…-gruño con una leve sonrisa bebiendo su te.

_nah! En mis sueños hacemos más que solo seducir…-canturreo ganándose una mirada molesta que solo lo hizo reír mas mientras disfrutaba del bonito detalle que le tuvo Scott.

No entendía muy bien el por qué, pero no preguntaría. Quería disfrutar de aquellos pocos momentos de tranquilidad lo más que pudiese, todo con tal de intentar ignorar esas extrañas voces.

Aunque, no negaría que en lo más profundo de su interior fantaseaba con la idea de que su telefonito lo había hecho porque le quería al menos un poquito.

El azabache por otro lado no pudo más que desear de todo corazón que lo que fuese que atormentara a Vincent, terminara pronto y se solucionara, pues…aunque le regañara mucho y a veces pareciera que lo odiara, no era así. Tenían una rara y cercana-mediana relación, y además que en el fondo, sabía que esa berenjena parlante no era mala persona, solo un poco raro y con su humor único.

"ojala confiaras un poco más en mi…"pensó con cierta tristeza mientras veía al castaño terminarse todo con una sonrisa. Tal vez con el tiempo también eso pasaría. Quién sabe.

 **Notas finales: hola! He regresado y con un lindo capi! Ojala les guste n.n**

 _ **Adelantos: ran ran (¿?)**_

 _ **_su cumpleaños se celebrara aquí…**_

 _ **_usted está invitado a mi fiesta!**_

 _ **_estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres…?**_

 _ **Esta es la señal!**_

 _ **_nunca nadie más que tú me había invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños….**_

 **Próximo capítulo: "Invitación al destino" no se lo pierdan, review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: five nights at freddy´s no me pertenece, sino al grandioso Scott!** **Y el fan art es de Bunny Bonnie n.n**

 **Un mundo diferente**

 **Cap. 4: Invitación del destino**

Con cierta vergüenza e incredulidad, el castaño miró a su compañero. Estaba seguro que esto debía ser un error, un gravísimo error.

_q-que dijiste? P-perdón es que pensaba en….otras cosas…-murmuro titubeante, todo el estrés que sobrellevaba gracias a esas voces comenzaba a ponerlo paranoico y con la atención en orbitas, pero estaba casi seguro que por primera vez ahora existía una buena razón.

Aquel hombre, un guardia también de cabellos castaños al igual que sus ojos, sonrió divertido con la distracción de su joven compañero, quizás pensando que era por cosas como chicas o algo así.

_ te estaba diciendo sobre la fiesta de Kendall tonto…su cumpleaños se celebrara aquí…-anuncio con una sonrisa que no ocultaba su profundo alivio.

Y como no estar aliviado? Si su querido pequeño finalmente había terminado por acceder a celebrar su fiesta en Fredbear Family Dinner, no solo un lugar cercano y fácil de encontrar para los muchos invitados, sino también con cierta accesibilidad financiera aprovechando que el pobre hombre trabajaba allí. Para él no era más que un peso menos de encima.

_l-lo…lo dices enserio…?-pregunta forzando una sonrisa mientras aprieta ligeramente los puños.

Vincent por otra parte se debatía internamente si debía o no golpear a Charlie con alguna bandeja de la cocina; para finalmente escuchar a aquella vocecita en su cabeza que decía que no era una buena idea.

Demasiados testigos y aun necesitaba este empleo, así que lo descarto. A veces realmente pensaba que Charlie solo oía lo que quería escuchar, y que eso siempre de algún modo u otro afectaba al pobre niño. Esto no dejaba de ser una prueba de ellos.

_oye Charlie…acaso Kenny no le daba miedo este lugar?...esto no me parece una buena idea…-comento en tono bajo. No quería sonar entrometido, pero los últimos meses estaba más que seguro que el escuchaba mas al niño que su propio padre.

Sin embargo el otro adulto pareció no oírlo mientras acomodaba unas entregas o al menos prefirió ignorarlo. Suspiro airadamente provocando que sus flequillos bailaran sobre su frente. Ahora entendía el sentir de Kenny.

Sin embargo no termino allí.

Con una amplia sonrisa el otro hombre le abrazo sorpresivamente palmeando su espalda con tanta fuerza que hasta casi logra desacomodarle los pulmones.

_cof! Cof! C-charlie?! Ahg! Cof!-tosió con suma dificultad fulminándolo con la mirada mientras trataba de recuperar el aire y el otro reía feliz de la vida-que demonios fue eso?!

Era oficial, nunca volvería a ayudarlo con nada. Excepto….con Kenny. El era una dulce excepción.

_jajaja! Tranquilo Vinny! Tan solo te agradezco todo lo que has logrado, hombre! Y solo en unos pocos meses! Eres increíble!-otro manotazo en su espalda que casi lo tumba contra la meza.

Ahora entendía de donde pudo sacar lo brusco Mason. Si así era como Charlie agradecía y mostraba afecto, dios quisiera nunca topárselo molesto, lo mandaría a un hospital sin proponérselo. El sujeto tenía la fuerza de una bestia y las manos pesadas con el mismo plomo.

_auch!...n-no entiendo las gracias que me das…-murmura alejándose un poco por si volvía a hacerlo. A ese ritmo si no dormía esa noche, las pesadillas no tendrían nada que ver, sino el dolor de espalda que tendría.

_como que no entiendes? Vincent, antes de que Kendall terminara fraternizando contigo, difícilmente era capaz de pasar por las puertas del local…-recordaba claramente aquellos primeros tiempos. En aquel entonces no se le acercaba al niño pues veía que se asustaba por todo y no quería tener problemas si es que por accidente lo asustaba-pero ahora…wow! Prácticamente es el primero en despertar antes de venir hacia acá…no se qué o como lo lograste, pero gracias!

Algo incomodo consideraba corregir a su compañero. En realidad no sentía haber logrado mucho, sabía que Kenny aun le temía a los animatronicos así como que Mason no había cambiado sus hábitos por asustarlo.

_no se a que te refieres con eso…-murmuro mas para sí que para Charlie, aunque este último solo parecía ignorarlo-…oye…no crees que es una…no se…mala idea…-no le parecía bueno que el pobre infante pasara un pésimo día en su propio cumpleaños.

Eso era demasiada crueldad.

_claro que no!-el otro adulto hizo un gesto de restar importancia al asunto-además, fue su idea en primer lugar…-sonrió ampliamente mirándolo curioso, como si esperara una reacción en el joven guardia.

El castaño le miró con incredulidad y sorpresa. Eso parecía imposible, más bien estaba más inclinado a creer que quizás Mason tuvo algo que ver con aquella decisión o algo por el estilo.

_que el…mismo lo decidió?!

_no finjas que no sabias Vincent…-responde en tono casi de regaño, pero la expresión del amante del morado no cambio en lo mas mínimo-vamos! No me digas que no te lo dijo…?

 _No lo olvides.._

 _Hay una señal…_

 _Recíbela…!_

Ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

_decirme…que cosa…?

Charlie sonrió casi maliciosamente, muy al estilo de Mason mientras se dignaba finalmente a darle una explicación.

_pues déjame explicarte querido compañero que al igual que tú me desconcerté cuando me pidió realizar su fiesta aquí, pero sabes? Cuando le pregunte porque el repentino cambio, me dijo que es porque le gustaría que su mejor amigo pudiese estar presente…-canturreo moviendo la cabeza señalándolo.

Una vez que su mente realmente pudo captar el mensaje un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas mientras el padre del pequeño solo rio más fuerte, avergonzándolo más.

No sabía que decir o pensar al respecto, pero cuando creyó obtener el valor para al menos preguntar algo, Charlie ya se había ido.

Había tocado la campana para almorzar y por andar ensimismado ni cuenta se dio.

Pero es que no pudo evitarlo…

Nunca creyó que el simple hecho de que un niño que recién iba conociendo lo considerara su mejor amigo lo pusiera así.

 _Esta es la señal…_

 _Cambia el destino…_

"vincent….estas pesadillas se están haciendo cursi…"se regaño a sí mismo frunciendo levemente el seño mientras ignoraba aquellos susurros. No los entendía de cualquier modo.

+++Rato después´++++

Muy bien, si era franco faltaba poco menos de un mes para el ansiado cumpleaños de Kenny, quien por cierto solo tardaría unos minutos más en ir al local. Al parecer no había estado presente toda la mañana por que según Charlie, su madre lo llevo a él y a sus hermanos de compras.

Sentía pena por el pequeño. A sus ojos, no podía haber nada más aburrido que ir de compras y más cuando una mujer es quien los organiza.

Sus peores pesadillas llegaron girar en torno a las largas horas de espera mientras algunas ex suyas lo hacían sufrir en el centro comercial. Aunque no podría negar que actualmente eso había cambiado ligeramente.

Pero en fin, el punto era que tenía apenas unas tres semanas para comprar un regalo y no se le ocurría nada de nada.

No sabía qué hacer…veamos, era un niño, es decir que cualquier juguete podría servir, no?

Justo en ese momento no pudo evitar mirar distraídamente los estantes llenos de aquellos peluches que el restaurante solía ofrecer en el menú infantil. Considero la idea aunque no del todo seguro.

La ultima vez que supo que al castañito le regalaron alguno de esos, el pobre debido al miedo que les tenia termino arrancándole la cabeza al peluche de Foxy, además de haber sido más que regañado por su padre.

Recordó perfectamente que aquel día el niño se negó a soltarse de el todo el día, hasta que su madre tuvo que venir por él para poder ir a casa, pues no quiso hablarle a Charlie o Mason.

No le gustaba la idea de llegar a provocar revivir esos recuerdos no muy felices, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer por él, era ayudarlo a ir, de a poco, superando aquel miedo irracional hacia esas hojalatas de dos metros.

Con una leve sonrisa vio a su alrededor por si habían cámaras o alguien cerca antes de guardarse uno de los peluchitos de Fredbear rápidamente.

Solo era uno, nadie lo notaria, además de que era por una buena causa.

+++++Minutos después+++++

El pequeño rápidamente entraba corriendo por el local, aprovechando que logro escaparse de su hermano por ahora.

Estaba ansioso por ver al guardia y contarle algunas cosas buenas que habían pasado. Con una sonrisa infantil adornando sus labios, corrió hasta la oficina de guardias sin molestarse en mirar nada más. Eso, además de que tenía que darle algo.

No quería toparse por accidente con alguno de esos robots tan escalofriantes.

Una vez que ingreso a la oficina, pudo comprobar con satisfacción que el guardia se encontraba allí.

_señor Vincent!-saludo lanzándose a sus brazos, siento gratamente recibido por una sonriente uva con patas.

_como estas campeón! Te extrañe en la mañana!-sonrió mientras el niño le miraba con ilusión.

Rio con inocencia.

_le traje algo…-comento sentándose sobre sus piernas para luego busca en sus bolsillos.

El castaño mayor sonrió.

_oh! Qué bien…yo también te tengo algo…-lo interrumpió sacando de detrás de su espalda el adorable osito amarillo dejando sorprendido al pequeño. No lo esperaba.

_ese es…!-lentamente una sonrisa más amplia nacía en el pequeño tomando el presente-es Freddy!

_si! –tomo al juguete y comenzó a hablar con voz chistosa-hola Kenny! Quieres ser mi amigo?

El infante asintió divertidamente con la cabeza.

_qué bueno! Me alegra que nos llevemos bien!-le dio el peluche regresando a su voz usual-…él es tu amigo…igual que yo…-sonrió tímidamente.

Momentos como ese, le alegraban de haberlo conocido.

_muchas gracias señor Vincent!.-agradeció abrazándose a su nuevo juguete.

Para Kenny no podía ser más especial. Era un regalo de alguien valioso para él, además de que por primera vez sentía que no debía temerle a Freddy. Si el guardia se lo daba, debía ser porque no era malo o asustaba.

Con cierta timidez recordó lo que debía darle y saco de entre sus manos, una pequeña tarjeta para dársela.

_e-esto es para usted…-se la pasa a Vincent, quien la mira sorprendido-…usted está invitado a mi fiesta!

El adulto miro la tarjeta con mucha ilusión y felicidad. Nunca creyó que un detalle así pudiera hacerlo tan feliz.

_es enserio? Muchas gracias campeón! Nada me haría más feliz!-agradeció abrazándolo tiernamente.

Kenny sonrió aun mas emocionado. No estaba seguro de si el guardia aceptaría o no, por lo que oírlo le lleno de alegría.

_de verdad? Si!-festejo.

Vincent le miro curioso y pensó que sería un buen momento para preguntar.

_nee…Kenny…tu padre me comento que harías la fiesta aquí…es cierto?

La tensión en el cuerpo del pequeño no paso desapercibida para el guardia, pero no dijo nada.

_s-si…-asintió levemente.

No parecía muy feliz con eso, así que el adulto no dudo en tantear al menos una vez.

_estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?...

El infante le miro casi agradecido por su consideración. Sabía que seria difícil ocultarle sus motivos, pero por cierta pena prefirió no decir mucho al respecto.

De igual modo, de solo pensar que al menos su más grande admiración estuviese presente en un día tan especial como ese era más que suficiente para darle seguridad.

_si!...eso quiero…-le regalo una mirada dulce para luego finalmente cambiar de tema hablándole sobre su día.

El castaño solo rio escuchándolo atento sin decir o mencionar nada mas sobre el tema. Se sentía más que halagado porque su niño se tomara tantas consideraciones con él, así que se prometió a si mismo que ese día debía ser perfecto.

Y compensaría por….el regalo! Si…porque de tantas ansias que tenía por darle algo a Kenny, olvido que debía esperar hasta su cumpleaños y no dárselo ahora.

Tendría que buscar… de nuevo…

+++Horas después++++

_adiós señor Vincent!-se despedía el niño desde dentro del auto de su padre, junto a su hermano quien solo rodo los ojos.

_Adiós campeón! Cuídate!-correspondió la despedida desde la puerta del local observando cómo se iban alejando en el vehículo.

Al ingresar nuevamente a su puesto, cierto chico del teléfono lo esperaba con una divertida sonrisa.

_que…?-se percato que no dejaba de mirarlo, además de reír. Suponía que debía ser por alguna burla o algo así-sabes mrs. Ring ring yo se lo irresistible que soy, pero no creí que me estarías mirando solo por ello…-comento tratando de quitarse la rara sensación que le daba cuando Scott lo miraba demasiado.

Sentía como si pudiese ver a través de su alma y en cierta manera, eso le avergonzaba e incomodaba.

El azabache por su parte ignoro la tontería egocéntrica que había dicho y se acerco.

_un pajarito me conto que parecías muy feliz por ir a una fiestas de cierto niñito que frecuenta aquí…-canturreo gustoso de ver a aquella berenjena parlante casi destilando flores y arcoíris por su excelente humor.

El castaño no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que esa mención le provoco.

_Charlie…-murmuro a sabiendas que fue él.

_el mismo…y?...qué tal?...me imagino que ese día querrás tenerlo libre, cierto Vinny?

_hace mucho que no me llamas así…-rio con ganas, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. La sola idea e hacía sentir muy a gusto, pero no estaba seguro de cómo proceder-quieres saber la razón por la cual estoy así…?

Scott no pudo ocultar su interés en lo que ambos se sentaban en la oficina para charlar más a gusto. No pasaría por alto una de las contadas veces que Vincent parecía dispuesto a confiarle algo.

_si, dime…

El mayor se removió algo dudoso mientras debía la mirada nuevamente a la tarjeta de invitación.

_nunca nadie más que tú me había invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños y…-levanto la mirada con un par de lagrimones que escapaban disimuladamente por sus mejillas-...se siente muy bien…-susurro evitando que su voz se quebrara.

No quería llorar en frente de Scott. Había luchado mucho para no hacerlo frente al niño, pero esto le estaba superando.

El ojiverde sonrió palmeándole la cabeza con una sonrisa. Sabía que Vincent nunca fue alguien con muchos amigos verdaderos y eso lo había convertido en parte en cómo era actualmente, así que entendía porque se ponía así por esta nueva experiencia.

_en ese caso…te felicito…está bien sentirse feliz por un suceso tan importante…

Ambos se miran y sonríe con cierta tranquilidad y afecto. Ellos solitos se entendían y comprendían mas de lo que aparentaba, claro, eso solo era evidente cuando cierta uva no lo arruinaba con sus inapropiados comentarios.

Pero por esta vez, no sucedería. Y quien sabe, si quizás esto daría pie a algo más que simple "amistad" que cierto chico del teléfono afirmaba ellos mantenían a pesar de las insinuaciones del mayor.

Sin embargo por esta noche, ambos se conformarían por compartir una amena charla sobre obsequios buenos para niños, unas tazas de café y, porque no? una siestita de media noche.

"será solo por hoy…"pensó el chico de lente mirando a su compañero dormir cómodamente sobre la silla de guardias mientras miraba de reojo las cámaras.

Podía sentir a su amigo un poco más tranquilo.

Al parecer, por esa noche, todo seguiría en total calma.

 **Notas finales: hola! Al fin aparecí! No me odien…la facu me quita tiempo! Espero disfruten el capi! Perdón si Vinny está algo sensible en este cap, pero yo lo creo posible. Honestamente creo que la mayor parte de su personalidad malvada y odiosa solo nace luego de la muerte de Kenny, así que aquí se ira explorando un lado más…humano de un Vincent no asesino n.n**

 **Oigan? Si tuvieran que escoger un apellido digno de Vincent, cual sería?**

 **Adelantos: ran ran!**

 **_sálvenme!**

 **_no los entiendo! Déjenme en paz de una maldita vez!**

 **_vincent, dime con un demonio que rayos pasa contigo?!**

 **_...e-el me golpea…**

 **_es mi imaginación o Fredbear actúa medio raro…?**

 **_...veamos pequeña rata si ahora continuas con eso de delatarme!**

 **_el no me cree!**

 **Tú nos asesinaste…**

 **_...es el papa que siempre he querido…**

 **Próximo capitulo: "Cuenta regresiva" no se lo pierdan! Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: Five nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, simplemente hago esto por diversión.**

 **Un mundo diferente.**

 **Cap. 5: Cuenta regresiva.**

Era una noche tranquila con apenas nubes en el cielo, apenas iluminados en suaves centellas de la luna y el ligero viento frio del sur.

Todo extrañamente parecía indicar que sería una noche muy tranquila y relajante para poder descansar, sin embargo, para un guardia en especial, eso no era del todo cierto.

_n-no…!...d-déjenme….!-balbucea aterrorizado entre sueños, dando varias vueltas en su cama y enredándose con sus sabanas.

 _ **Hazlo Vincent!**_

 _ **No debes fallar…!**_

 _ **Lo pagaras si fallas…..**_

Últimamente las voces, no solo se volvieron aun más insistentes, sino que no lo dejaban ni siquiera en el paraíso de Morfeo.

_n-no!..Aléjense de mi!...n-no me toquen….!

 _Era un poco extraño. Se había encontrado en medio del restaurante aunque lucia algo diferente. Tenía en sus manos un hacha que no sabía de dónde había salido y todo estaba muy oscuro._

 __d-donde estoy…?-se pregunto intentando caminar por el lugar, tropezándose con unas cosas metálicas que había por el pasillo-auch!...qué rayos…?-se sentó para mirar mejor encontrándose con los animatronicos: Freddy, Fredbear, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy hechos completamente pedazos-que?! Que les paso?! Que hacen así…?!_

 _No lo entendía, porque las atracciones principales estaban destruidas de esa manera? Es decir…entendía que a veces sufrían alguna que otra falla, pero no era para desmantelarlos…o sí?..._

 _Un escalofrío lo recorrió erizándole los bellos del cuerpo en lo que el ambiente se tornaba más oscuro y pesado a su alrededor…_

 _Fue entonces cuando comenzó a oírlas de nuevo…_

 __q-que….? N-n-no….-tembló de pies a cabeza. Eran_ _ **ellos.**_

 _ **Vincent….**_

 _ **Te olvidaste de nosotros?**_

 _Unas sombras aterradoras comenzaron a acercársele, por momento incluso podía ver mejor su silueta y con más detalle. Casi como si pudiera ver a través de la oscuridad que las rodeaban._

 _ **Te olvidaste de mi….?**_

 _ **Lo recuerdas…?**_

 __n-no…no! Esto no!-grito comenzando retroceder temblando completamente._

 _Eran niños….niños muertos…!_

 _ **Nosotros no olvidamos**_

 _ **Sabemos lo que hiciste…**_

 _ **Corrección…lo que "harás" si fallas otra vez…**_

 _Sin ocultar el pánico que le generaban sus palabras que realmente no entendía se puso de pie intentando correr, pero por alguna razón sentía como si lo hiciera en cámara lenta mientras ellos con mucha facilidad lograban alcanzadlo, tomándolo de sus brazos, piernas y rostro._

 _La sensación era por demás desagradable, era como sentir que una piel fría, gelatinosa y aterradora que jamás antes había experimentado, pero eso no era lo peor…_

 _ **Soy yo Vincent!**_

 _ **Soy yo…!**_

 _Sintió casi su alma abandonar su cuerpo cuando al voltear horrorizado pudo vislumbrar el rostro deforme por aparentemente puñaladas de uno de ellos, quien le sonreía de una manera tan inocente que resultaba perturbador. Una amplia sonrisa sangrienta….y unos ojos brillantes en medio de la sangre y la oscuridad._

 __NO ME TOQUES! DEJAME!-grito lanzando el hacha que traía consigo y tratando de huir más rápido divisando una puerta al final de pasillo. Esta por demás decir que dicha "arma defensiva" atravesó como al aire a aquellas sombras._

 _ **Eres un asesino!**_

 _ **No lo niegues más Vincent!**_

 _Se cubrió los oídos tratando de ignorarlos mientras entraba en la habitación, sin ser capaz de cerrar la puerta y viendo como se le acercaban más y mas, acorralándolo._

 __NO! CALLENSE! ES MENTIRA! No soy un asesino!_

 _ **Soy yo…no huyas de mi Vincent…**_

 _ **No puedes esconderte…**_

 __No me toquen! Aléjense de mí! No me miren!-cayo sentado en el suelo temblando y retrocediendo a rastras lo mejor que podía hasta que sintió algo a sus espaldas. Al voltear vio algo inesperado-…S-SpringBonnie…?_

 _ **Siempre te encontraremos!**_

 _ **En esta vida y todas las que tengas…**_

 _Ni siquiera hizo algún movimiento al ver a ese raro traje hasta que se dio cuenta que ya lo estaba usando. Nunca le gusto usar esas cosas, siempre le asustaba que por un mal movimiento algo saliera mal…_

 _De repente escucho un sonido que lo helo aun mas…los resortes de seguridad se soltaron…_

 __n-no! espera…!_

 _ **Te lo mereces!**_

 _ **Ahora sabrás lo que es estar aquí dentro!**_

 __AAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito con tanta fuerza como jamás antes lo había hecho al instante que se vio perdido entre un eterno mundo de dolor._

 _Lo sentía con claridad. Cada hueso, musculo u órgano, desgarrándose y rompiéndose uno por uno. Nunca en su vida creyó sentí algo remotamente similar._

 _ **Te duele mucho?**_

 _ **Me alegra que así sea…**_

 _Incluso en medio de toda esa pesadilla, aun podía ver a aquellas sombras de niños, mirarlo con esos ojos brillantes que tanto lo asustaban, al mismo tiempo que su vista comenzaba a teñirse de carmín y le era imposible moverse._

 __...p-por…q-que….?-trato de hablar sintiendo que incluso intentar respirar era insoportable, sin embargo aun así, trato de estirar su brazo (o lo que quedaba de él) hacia ellos mientras gruesas lagrimas bañadas en sangre chorreaban por su destrozado rostro-…q-que l-les….h-hice…..?_

 _ **Eres un monstro…**_

 _ **La compasión no es para ti…**_

 _ **Nos hiciste algo terrible…**_

 _No entendía que había hecho para merecer algo así…sin embargo antes de recibir respuesta alguna, aquellas almas solo lo abandonaron mientras la oscuridad lo envolvía._

 _El miedo solo aumento en su corazón._

 __NO! NO SE VALLAN! NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ!-grito esperando ser escuchado por alguien pero nadie venia desesperándolo más-NO ME DEJEN! SALVENMEEEEEE!_

 _ **Este condenado si sigues así…**_

 _ **Cambia lo que pasara…**_

_AAHHHHH!-Grito despertando de golpe mientras caía de la cama, tembloroso y sudado. Sentía que se ahogaba aun con grandes bocanadas de aire.

Esto no era un juego. Tenía mucho miedo. Recorrió con la mirada todo su cuerpo, cerciorándose que estaba a salvo, sin embargo aun los oía en su cabeza.

 _ **Cambia tu destino**_

 _ **Y el nuestro….**_

 _ **Estas avisado**_

Unas inmensas ganas de romper en llanto lo invadieron mientras se aferraba a sus sabanas.

_No los entiendo! Déjenme en paz de una maldita vez!-sollozo despeinándose alterado y asustado.

Esa noche…no volvió a dormir de nuevo.

+++++Días después++++

Luego de aquella noche, el castaño difícilmente fue capaz de pegar el ojo de nuevo, a menos que estuviera desmayado o en compañía de Kenny en la hora de su siesta, cosa que agradecía infinitamente.

Estaba más distraído de lo normal, unas ojeras marcadas relucían en su joven rostro, sumándole años y su humor era volátil, pasando de tranquilo a asustado de un segundo a otro. Su paciencia también había disminuido enormemente, metiéndolo en problemas con más una persona al día y todo esto, comenzaba a hartar a Scott.

El azabache estaba más que preocupado. No le había preguntado o comentado a Vincent nada relacionado a la vez que lo encontró hablando solo porque pensó que no era tan importante y que con el tiempo o pasaría o el mismo guardia se lo diría. Pero por como lo veía actualmente, no parecía que sucedería, así que aprovechando que no estaba haciendo nada productivo, un día lo tomo del hombro.

_S-scott…?-murmuro el amante del morado sorprendido por la mirada seria de su amigo. Últimamente tampoco lo había estado molestando, así que no entendía porque estaba así-…pasa algo…?

_si! Tenemos que hablar…ahora…-sentencio el de lentes.

Pero al parecer, el mayor tenía otros planes.

_no puede ser en otro momento….? T-tengo cajas que llevar y…gente que cuidar…y…esas cosas…-se excuso vagamente desviando la mirada conteniendo un bostezo.

Esa aptitud no hizo más que enfadar al gerente, quien lo zarandeo para hacerlo reaccionar de una buena vez.

_Nada de "otro momento"! hablamos ahora porque hablamos ahora!-gruño tratando de jalarlo hasta la oficina para tener más privacidad (claro, ignorando que sus gritos los hicieron el centro de atención)- Vincent! Dime con un demonio que rayos pasa contigo?! Luces mas muerto que vivo…! Me estas preocupando!-le regañaba tratando de hacer que hablara o algo.

Pero el guardia, más que concentrado en responder las miles de preguntas que su superior le estaba haciendo, tan solo abrió los ojos sorprendido de comprobar que realmente, Scott en serio parecía preocupado por él.

Una parte de si mismo ansiaba decirlo. Quería hacerlo, tenía que hablar con alguien de esto pero…

_y-yo….-trato de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle sin hallarlas.

…la otra parte de si no hacía más que aterrarse ante la posibilidad de que el ojiverde le tachara de loco y lo dejara a su suerte o peor, le despidieran.

Tenía demasiados problemas para soportar algo así ahora así que…

_Sigo esperando Vincent….-mascullo el menor cruzándose de brazos impaciente.

Fue entonces cuando el castaño vio su oportunidad de escaparse entrar por la puerta delantera.

_Oh! Mira! Ya vino Kenny! Me tengo que ir…! Hablamos después Mr. Ring Ring!-hablo apresuradamente, prácticamente corriendo para escapar de Scott antes de ser detenido y poder así tomar al niño en brazos repentinamente bajo la mirada extrañada de Scott, Charlie y Mason e ir a la sala de juegos con el infante sin decir nada más.

Scott no hizo más que mirarlo escapar mascullando por lo bajo lo gallina que era esa uva con patas, que se las pagaría una vez solos y que sin duda, usar a un niño como vía de escape era sucio hasta para alguien como él!

"Maldita berenjena…"pensó negando con la cabeza en lo que disponía a terminar el trabajo que se suponía era de Vincent. "Me preocupas demasiado imbécil…"suspiro con pesadez.

Ya después hablarían seriamente.

++++Con Vincent y Kenny++++

Una vez solos en la sala de juegos, el guardia sentó a Kenny encima de una de las mezas tratando de ocultar su profundo alivio.

Sin duda le debía una a Kenny, aun si este no estaba enterado del por qué.

_lo siento campeón…no debí haberte traído así de la nada pero…-dejo de hablar cuando finalmente diviso algo raro en su pequeño amigo, quien se mantenía tímidamente callado-…quien te hizo eso? Fue Mason?!

Kenny solo le miro con un par de lágrimas descendiendo de sus mejillas mientras el adulto se sorprendía de ver un morete en su brazo derecho, oculto nada mas por aquel osito que tiempo atrás le regalo.

_...e-el me golpea…-confesó en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien más los oyera.

El guardia quedo desconcertado, hasta el sueño que había sufrido se le paso.

_le dijiste a tu padre…?-el niño negó con la cabeza-por qué no?

El pequeño sollozo más, por lo que no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo para calmarlo un poco. No era bueno consolando personas, pero esperaba poder al menos reconfórtalo un poco.

Kenny lo abrazo con fuerza sintiendo que era lo único a lo cual podría aferrarse ahora. Confiaba ciertamente en aquel hombre que paso a preocuparse más por el que su propio padre o hermano. El los quería muchísimo también pero…a veces se preguntaba si ellos a él también.

El adulto simplemente acariciaba su espalda con suavidad en busca de darle confort y tranquilidad mientras lo oía sollozar sin decir nada más y sentía su uniforme humedecer. Eso no le importaba, solo quería que el pobre dejara de llorar.

_Ya campeón…tranquilo…ya paso…mañana sea otro día mejor…lo prometo…

Entre tanto, sus ojos se desviaron por unos segundos hacia aquel animatronico estrella del lugar, notando algo raro.

Era normal que salieran chispas en su boca al cantar…?

Muy concentrado pensando en eso y tratando de consolar al infante, no fue capaz de percatarse que dos pares de ojos lo observaban con muy malos ojos. Al parecer no a todos les gustaba tanta cercanía con el niño.

++++Horas después++++

La tarde había llegado y con ello, también la madre de Kenny, llevándoselo a él y a su hermano a casa, pues Charlie se quedaría un par de horas más para terminar algunas cosas.

Vincent por otro lado solo esperaba sentado y con aburrimiento sobre una de las mezas pensando en aquel raro oso. Por alguna razón, ese hecho tan raro no dejaba su mente, así que viendo que el padre de su pequeño estaba cerca pensó en comentárselo, solo para oír alguna otra opinión nada más.

_Oye Charlie…-el otro adulto hizo un sonido, indicándole que lo oía mientras amontonaba unas piezas en una caja-…es mi imaginación o Fredbear actúa medio raro…?

Charlie volteo a verlo extrañado.

_define medio raro..

_no se…pero me pareció verlo como…echando algunas chispas en la boca…-comento tratando de buscarle lógica-…será que está descompuesto o algo así…?

_no lo sé…-se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente-…no debe ser nada…

El menor no pudo más que fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Esa aptitud excesivamente despreocupada de Charlie (irónicamente) le molestaba mucho. Ni él era así…o eso pensaba.

_otra cosa rara también es el morete que tenia Kenny en su brazo…tu lo sabías…?-tanteo cambiando de tema a otra cosa más importante.

No paso desapercibido como el padre del niño parecía molestarse.

_seguramente se lastimo jugando por ahí…así son los niños…

Vincent comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

_enserio lo crees…? Eso sería raro porque…a mi me dijo que fue por otra razón…-fingió un tono casual pero estaba más que atento a la reacciones de Charlie-…algo como que Mason tuvo algo que ver…

El sonido de una caja caer fuertemente retumbo en el comedor donde estaban, asustándolo un poco, pero supo ocultarlo.

Al levantar la vista el ceño fruncido de su compañero estaba presente.

_quieres saber que es otra cosa rara Vincent?...la manera en que pareces estar _muy apegado_ a mi hijo y te terminas comenzando a entrometer en cosas que no deberías…-mascullo en un tono acido.

No tenia nada personal con Vincent, pero desde hacía un tiempo las cosas comenzaron a ser algo raras. Su hijo jamás le decía nada y de la noche a la mañana, aparecía un "súper amigo/niñero" que actuaba como si lo supiera todo y su hijo ya nunca dejaba de hablar de él. Al principio lo tolero porque parecía beneficioso, pero ahora comenzaba a hartarlo un poco.

_que quieres decir?-siseo poniéndose de pie muy irritado. Acaso Charlie estaba insinuando lo que creía que insinuaba….?!

_solo quiero decir que es algo MUY raro de ver que un adulto sea tan apegado a un niño que ni siquiera es pariente suyo…-bufo sin mediar sus palabras hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se percato de lo que acababa de decir arrepintiéndose al instante. No pensó lo que había dicho-..n-no! espera Vincent…! Yo no quise…!

Un golpe seco fue lo único que se escucho en la habitación, seguido de un andar furioso alejándose.

++++Rato después/Casa de Kenny+++++

Un pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules sollozaba en su cuarto abrazándose a su Freddy y temblando asustado.

Sus padres estaban discutiendo (as bien su madre regañaba a su padre por su aptitud) luego de que el hombre había llegado con un enorme e hinchado ojo morado y regañara a sus hijos, a ambos. A Kenny según por no decirle las cosas y a Mason por seguir asustándolo y haberse enterado de mala manera que golpeo a su hermanito, aunque a este último no parecía importarle mucho.

El pequeño tenía miedo, porque mientras sus padres seguían en lo suyo, Mason llego a su habitación encerrándolo con las luces apagadas y dejándolo apenas con una linterna luego de asustarlo de que monstruos vendrían a devorarlo por haberlo acusado.

"...veamos pequeña rata si ahora continuas con eso de delatarme!" Había dicho en risas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El niño solo se aferro a Freddy con fuerza. El era su amigo también, como el señor Vincent, sabía que lo protegería de los monstruos…y de su hermano.

Ahora era más que obvio a sus ojos que en los únicos que podía confiar no eran más que Freddy y el señor Vincent.

 _...es el papa que siempre he querido…_

Pensó ocultándose tras las mantas. Si pudiera desear algo ahora que su cumpleaños se acercaba a apenas unos días más, quizás sería eso.

+++++Con Vincent+++++

Scott había esperado el momento indicado para ir a hablar con aquella berenjena parlante durante todo el día, y ahora que compartirían el turno nocturno, vio una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

Aun estaba molesto por el escape de aquel tonto, por lo que cuando lo encontró en la cocina al lado de una botella de dudoso contenido apto para el horario de trabajo no dudo en acercarse dándole un zape en la cabeza más furioso aun.

_Maldita sea! Vincent! Qué crees que estas hacien….do…?-toda la ira que había acumulado durante todo el día se esfumo mágicamente al ver el rostro sonrojado, sollozante y frustrado de su compañero, quien al verlo prácticamente se aferro a su cintura como si fuese el único salvavidas en medio del océano.

_S-scott…? Scott!-gimió abrazándolo con fuerza bajo la desconcertada mirada de del menor quien no sabía cómo reaccionar mas no hizo más que solo acariciar su cabeza-No sé que mas hacer! El no me cree tampoco a mí! Nadie me toma en cuenta! No puedo más….!-grito perdido entre la frustración y la desesperación.

Todo se le estaba acumulando, ya no sabía que mas hacer. Parecía que todo confabulaba para salir mal y…no tenia mas fuerzas…

_V-vinny…calma, si? No te pongas así…-murmuro el azabache tratando de tranquilizarlo. Pocas veces había visto a su amigo así, por lo que entendía que debía haber sobrepasado su límite-todo estará bien…te lo prometo, si?

Pero el castaño no lo escuchaba, solo sollozaba mas sin decir ni media palabra, por lo que el ojiverde simplemente suspiro mientras continuo con sus amables y reconfortantes palabras, a pesar de que no entendía que pasaba aun, pero en algunas horas quizás eso cambiaria.

Pero por ahora…se concentraría en hacer a esa uva con patas sonreír de nuevo. Aquella noche, luego de haberse desahogado como debía, finalmente después de mucho, fue capaz de dormir pegado a su telefonito favorito.

 **Notas finales: hola! Que tal les parece? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Díganme** **T-T ok, no…xD**

 **Espero no les moleste que aquí Vincent actué ligeramente diferente a como lo pinto e otros fics, pero recuerden que todo esto es en un mundo donde no es un asesino, por no mencionar que esta hasta el cuello de problemas más que suficientes para quebrarlo emocionalmente u.u (no sé qué me pasa, cuanto más me gusta un personaje, mas lo hago sufrir xD su cruel, lo sé.)**

 **Ran ran ran! Adelantos-chan! xD**

 **_hablo enserio! Ese oso está muy raro!**

 **_aun no tengo regalo!**

 **_con que molestándolo? Te atrape esta vez!**

 **_Vincent…ten cuidado, no te metas en líos con esto…**

 _ **Es tu última oportunidad!**_

 **_Mason! Para por favor!**

 **_oh! Parece que alguien quiere besar a Fredbear no?**

 **_qué demonios…?**

 _ **Cambia el destino!**_

 _ **_**_ **KENNYYYYY!**

 _ **Es ahora o nunca…**_

 **Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo: Última oportunidad.**

 **No se lo pierdan y…review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas: five night at Freddy no me pertenece, todo es de Scott xD**

 **Un mundo diferente**

 **Cap. 6: Última oportunidad.**

Días después de aquella curiosa noche en la que pudo dormir al fin (no como hubiese deseado) en los brazos de su adorado chico del teléfono, el amante del morado y su querido amor imposible no hablaron mas al respecto. Scott no quería presionarlo más y Vincent ansiaba tratar de arreglar al menos algunas de sus preocupaciones, entre ellas…

_hablo enserio! Ese oso está muy raro!...más de lo normal!-gruñía molesto en lo que Scott suspiraba.

No era que no le creyera, pero no era solo su decisión la que valía, también la de su jefe y el era algo…tacaño para esas cosas.

_ese viejo está loco! Y que yo lo diga…sabes que es serio!-se seguía quejando-no me quiere hacer caso!

_lo sé uva con patas…pero créeme…no te metas en problemas o busques que te despidan…ya te dije que hablare con el técnico y el prometió venir en estos días…-le aseguro con una sonrisa que pareció relajar en cierta forma.

 _ **El día se acerca Vincent!**_

 _ **No pierdas la oportunidad que te hemos dado!**_

 _ **Lo pagaras si fallas!**_

Por alguna extraña razón las voces en su mente eran muy agresivas con respecto a ese asunto en particular y pensar que estaba resulto o lo estaría en cierta forma le calmaba un poco los nervios.

 _ **Cambia lo que pasara!**_

 _ **Debes lograrlo!**_

Era una lástima que el día que finalmente vino el técnico ni él ni Scott estaban para atenderlo y Charlie termino echándolo pues no sabía que tenía que haber venido.

Era casi como si el destino se resistiera a ser cambiado pero…aunque quedaba tiempo todavía.

Los días siguieron su curso en aquella pizzería hasta que finalmente solo faltaban dos días para el ansiado cumpleaños del pequeño niño que hacia sonreír a Vincent, sin embargo, el tenia un serio, muy serio problema aun…

_AUN NO TENGO REGALO!-grito despeinándose de la desesperación en lo que el azabache suspiraba esperando a que recuperara la compostura.

Eso le pasaba a Vincent por descuidado.

_quieres callarte? Solo sal temprano y compra algo…-sugirió sin ver el problema real aun.

_ya sé que puedo hacer Mrs Ring Ring! Pero…-pone cara de eterno sufrimiento mientras le mira de una forma en la que Scott realmente sintió que su billetera lloraría.

Esto no era bueno.

_d-déjame adivinar…estas quebrado….-comento en lo que su compañero se desplomaba en su silla con aura depresiva.

_el dinero no vale….-masculla sintiéndose miserable. Enserio no podía creer que lo había olvidado, pero es que las cuentas del último mes habían subido un poco y ahora apenas le alcanzaba para abastecerse en las próximas dos semanas.

"bueno…quizás comer tres veces al día no es tan necesario…"comenzó a considerar con carita digna de un cachorro.

El de lentes suspiro con pesadez. Iba a lamentar lo que estaba por hacer pero…

_Vincent…-murmura buscando entre sus bolsillos su billetera y pasándole un poco de dinero. Esto era más difícil de lo que imagino-ten…-se lo ofrece mirando hacia otra dirección fastidiado.

Lo que esa maldita uva con patas le hacía hacer…

El mayor por su parte dejo atrás sus pensamientos depresivos por un instante quedando desconcertado ante aquello. De verdad Scott era capaz de hacer eso por el…?

_P-phony…n-no es necesario…y-yo puedo…

_nada! Tómalo ya antes de que me arrepienta!-se quejo molesto-n-no crea que lo hago por ti…es por el niño…y-y se lo importante que es para ti…-aclaro sonrojándose levemente- pero no te confíes! Me lo tendrás que devolver, oíste?!

Aun con esas palabras que aparentaban querer sonar duras, no pudo evitar provocar una sonrisa sincera en el castaño.

De verdad que se lo compensaría, aunque no negaría que le avergonzaba un poco tener que aceptar el dinero de Scott en verdad estaba desesperado.

_g-gracias….-lo toma algo dudoso pero aceptándolo al fin y al cabo-…enserio que si…de verdad te lo pagare…

_si, si…lo que sea, mas te vale comprarle algo bueno…

_claro que sí! Te encantara!-aseguro con una sonrisa mientras prácticamente salía volando del local.

"cuando se me ocurra que comprar claro…"pensó algo nervioso en lo que se alejaba. Ahora no solo tenía el peso de sorprender a Kenny sino también a Scott.

El destino sin duda lo odiaba.

 _ **Cambia este destino Vincent**_

 _ **No te queda otra opción mejor…**_

 **+++++1 día antes del cumpleaños+++++**

Faltaban menos de 24 horas para que finalmente aquel día llegara. No negaría que por alguna curiosa razón estaba algo tenso, como si algo le avisara que alguna desgracia podría pasar de un segundo a otro.

Las voces eran repetitivas e insistentes que simplemente ya casi parecía acostumbrarse a sus constantes susurros.

Odiaba esa situación…quizás lo único bueno era que al menos tuvo tiempo de comprar el regalo para Kenny.

No era gran cosa quizás, de hecho llego a sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo por regalarle algo así, pero aun así decidió comprarlo.

"espero que le guste…"pensó con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba disimuladamente la mochila en la cual lo había traído al trabajo. Con todas las cosas que le estaban pasando, pensar que su memoria era como la de un teflón no era ser exagerado, así que tuvo la brillante idea de esconderlo por algún sitio del local en el que Kenny no lo encontraría.

"y conozco el lugar perfecto…"sonrió mientras se dirigía a la sala segura.

Sin embargo, algo llamo su atención a medio camino, logrando que frunciera el ceño molesto.

Era Manson molestando a Kenny otra vez.

"se nota que este mocoso no aprende nunca…"gruño en su cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia ellos cuidando no ser descubierto por el pelirrojo.

Este parecía demasiado concentrado en tratar de encerrar al pequeño en parts and service, que no fue capaz de sentir la presencia del adulto hasta que este ya lo tenía bien agarrado de una de sus orejas.

_Con que molestándolo? Te atrape esta vez!

_auch! D-duele! Suelta! Anciano travesti!-Chillo entre lloriqueos debido al dolor-te acusare!-amenazo molesto y adolorido, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, Vincent no lucia muy impresionado, aunque sí con un tic en el ojo debido a lo de "anciano travesti".

_adelante! Hazlo! Ansío como nunca arreglarte muchas ideas a tu padre!-gruño soltándolo con una sonrisa arrogante pero cansada. Por cuánto tiempo más ese chico seguiría siendo así? Acaso realmente no amaba a su hermanito?

El no…no lo entendía.

Manson por su parte no prestó atención a la mirada pensativa que le regalo el castaño aprovechándose para largarse de allí frotando su oreja aun adolorida.

Ya se las pagaría esa berenjena parlante.

_Estas bien…?-pegunto al pequeño, quien solo lo abrazo con fuerza sollozando. No pudo hacer más que solo acariciar su espalda consoladoramente.

Enserio….podía hacer otra cosa?

Esa misma tarde, hablo con Scott al respecto, sin embargo le dijo lo que ya sabía o le habían dicho.

 _Vincent…ten cuidado, no te metas en líos con esto…_

Si metía la pata y volvía a crear líos a causa de esto, ya le era más que obvio que quien realmente lo pagaría…no sería otro más que el mismo Kenny. Manson de algún modo u otro terminaría desquitándose con el pequeño.

Suspiro con pesadez despidiendo con una tenue sonrisa a su amado pequeño. Esperaba con ansias que llegara aquel maravilloso día pero…al mismo tiempo sentía que esa ansiedad extrema se debía a otra cosa.

Aquellas voces…estaban más inquietas de lo usual.

 _ **Es tu última oportunidad!**_

 _ **No la eches a perder!**_

 _ **Hazlo!**_

Aquella noche…igual que casi todas las anteriores, le fue imposible pegar los ojos. Los nervios los tenia destrozados, solo que ahora lo aparentaba mejor. Sentía ansiedad y desesperación imaginando mil y una cosas de manera casi paranoica, ya ni sabía qué demonios hacer.

No sabía porque pero pensar en la mañana lo ponía angustiado…realmente sucedería algo malo? Si era así…sería capaz de evitarlo?

Respiro hondamente mientras miraba el reloj. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para pensarlo. El día había llegado antes de lo que pudo haber pensado y…no tenía más opciones.

 _ **Tu última oportunidad…**_

Se levanto arreglándose lo mejor que podía. Iría a una fiesta de cumpleaños después de todo, aun en horario de trabajo, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera arreglarse un poco, no?

Una vez listo, desayuno algo de café. No tenía ganas de tostadas o algo similar (cosa rara y prueba sin duda de que el nerviosismo corroía su estomago también) solo ansiaba llegar a su trabajo lo más rápido posible.

Sin duda…sentía en el ambiente una sensación fría y extraña…como de quienes se preparan para un funeral…

 _ **Puedes sentirlo Vincent?**_

 _ **Nos recuerdas Vincent?**_

Se despabilo un poco sintiendo un desagradable escalofrío apenas puso un pie dentro del restaurante.

Había muchas personas….probablemente familiares de los Parker. No veía a Scott o a Charlie, mucho menos al "afortunado" cumpleañero.

Comenzando a sentir repentinas nauseas decidió comenzar a buscarlo. No sabía porque pero no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que lo encontrara.

Al demonio si el jefe lo hallaba sin estar trabajando, a la mierda si Scott se enfada nuevamente con el (después lo arreglaría seguramente) y que se jodiera Charlie si consideraba inadecuada o no su relación con Kenny. El era ahora su mejor amigo, no podía faltar en su cumpleaños. Si tenia algún problema con ello…pues le dejaría morado el otro ojo también!

Igual con el mocoso de Manson si hacía falta!

Fue entonces cuando ya lleno de pura determinación que escucho una voz extrañamente familiar entre la multitud…

_Mason! Para por favor!

"esa voz…es Kenny!" reconoció de inmediato comenzando a seguirla, pero era tan extraño.

Porque esta situación le parecía dolorosamente familiar?...

_oh! Va a llorar….oye Manson, no habías dicho que tu hermanito fuera tan llorón….

Esos mocosos! También estaban allí los amigos de ese niño del demonio!

Repentinamente, aun sin verlos sintió la necesidad de correr hacia el escenario, poco o nada importándole que estuviera empujando a muchas personas.

_oh! Parece que alguien quiere besar a Fredbear no?

"B-besar a Fredbear….?!"

_qué demonios…?-unas repentinas ganas de vomitar lo comenzaron a alentar un poco, en lo que su cabeza casi estallaba.

Miles cosas y visiones atacaron su vista mientras todo a su alrededor parecía ir más lento.

Kenny….Fredbear…la mordida…el hospital…su muerte….sangre….unos niños…miles de risas…

Abrió los ojos al fin entendiéndolo todo. Ese futuro…no lo quería! No lo aceptaría! Jamás!

 _ **Cambia el destino!**_

Corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta llegar al escenario. El pequeño ya se encontraba dentro mirándolo esperanzado por su ayuda.

 _ **CAMBIALO AHORA!**_

_señor Vincent!

Esta vez…no fallaría!

_KENNYYYYY!

Es ahora o nunca…

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de una fuerte mordida silencio a toda la habitación, con todos mirando aterrados hacia el escenario y el animatronic.

Un grito sordo alerto a todos mientras que a sus ojos…todo se tiño en rojo y se oscureció. Incluso a lo lejos comenzó a escuchar el sonido de una ambulancia.

Lo había logrado….cierto?

 **Notas finales: muajajajaja que malota soy! Lo deje justo aquí! Ñakañakañaka ewe a poco lo esperaban o no?**

 **Y aun falta lo peor…saben, quería avisar que posiblemente la actualización tarde un poco…no creo poder estar actualizando el 24 o 25 (debo estar en familia, o si no me expulsan ;o; xD)**

 **Y tampoco habrá spoiler esta vez para el siguiente capítulo porque…porque soy malvada y santa no me traerá regalos xDDD**

 **Como sea…que dicen, merezco review aunque sea para tomatazos o amenazas de muerte? Ewe felices fiestas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas: nadie de fnaf me pertenece, todos son de Scott Cawton.**

 **Un mundo diferente.**

 **Cap. 7: más allá de la oscuridad.**

 _Se sentía extraño. Casi como si estuviera perdido en medio de la nada. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, sin embargo, ahora no tenía miedo._

 _No ahora que todo finalmente parecía ir encajando dentro de sí mismo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado de incertidumbre y aburrimiento, sin embargo había aprendido tanto._

 _No sentía dolor alguno, tampoco soledad. Era como si todo a su alrededor corriera a un tiempo distante al suyo._

 _Fue entonces cuando comenzó a rememorar detalle por detalle y todo lo que había sucedido cobro sentido dentro de su cabeza._

 _ **El incidente….cierre…apertura…mordida….1987….sangre…muerte….y por sobretodo…infinito dolor…**_

 _Suspiro con pesadez casi sonriendo. Al principio considero que quien sea que estuviera en su lugar pensaría que simplemente se le zafaron los tornillos o que quizás solo era algo absurdo pero…para el no._

 _No después de todos estos meses de tortura dentro de su cabeza. No con aquellas voces siempre susurrando constantemente en su mente, burlándose de él, asustándolo y, especialmente, esperando con paciencia que el simplemente se rindiera o pusiera fin a todo._

 _Para ellos, no había mucha diferencia sin importar su decisión de cualquier modo._

 _Se quedo pensando expectante por un rato más. El no se sentía ni peor o mejor que antes de entender que sucedía realmente. No le afectaba significativamente tal descubrimiento. Era simplemente ver detrás del telón la actuación de alguien con su misma cara, cuerpo, dolor y alma._

 _Pero no por ello eran la misma persona._

 _No iban a torturarlo con ese pensamiento tan estúpido. El era él, Vincent. Aquel asesino de sus pesadillas…era otro, también Vincent. No había mucho que pensar sobre ello excepto quizás…sentir aun mas lastima por sí mismo y aquellos pobres niños._

 _De hecho ahora que estaba….en un profundo estado de oscuridad quizás? Se preguntaba donde quedaron esas voces…_

 _Odiaba admitirlo, pero entre todo ese silencio penetrante y oscuro, los extrañaba un poco._

 _Solo un poco claro._

 _Suspiro intentando hacer algo cuando repentinamente creyo ver 6 sombras delante suyo. Era raro poder verlas entre tantas sombras pero algo en sus ojos brillaba incesantemente a través de los orificios de las mascaras de los personajes de la pizzería que poseían._

 _Estaban casi todos…Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Fredbear o Golden Freddy como los empleados le decían y…uno ultimo que no reconocía, pero que parecía ser portado por alguien más alto que los demás._

 _Mucho tiempo después reconocería esa mascara como la Puppet quizás…_

 __ustedes….ya se quienes son….-hablo con una voz extrañamente tranquila. Ya no les tenía miedo y eso, le daba mucho alivio, aunque a ellos no parecía hacerles gracia._

 _Fue entonces cuando uno de ellos, el de la máscara irreconocible._

 __veo que lograste nuestro pedido…de una forma que no…espere…-murmuro con un tono difícil de descifrar genero o edad, ni siquiera sonaba muy humano._

 _Pero Vincent se mostro tranquilo._

 __pedido…?-gruño recordando cada noche en vela que paso gracias a ese "pedido"-a la próxima preferiría que me pidieran algo por correo…._

" _Fredbear" pareció molesto por el comentario, pero aquello no podía importarle menos._

 __agradece que te ayudamos a cambiar el destino que te esperaba…!_

 _Pero el adulto no parecía conforme con ello._

 __no creo que deba agradecerles algo que más que nada, sabemos que hicieron por conveniencia propia…no por mi o Kenny….-sonríe recordando la sonrisa de su niño-…pero aun así creo que me siento feliz por como resulto todo…_

 _No iba a discutir con ellos, pero tampoco callaría sumisamente si no estaba de acuerdo. De cualquier modo no creía que pudieran hacerle algo peor a lo que ahora había pasado._

 __que pasara ahora…?-pregunto mirándolos con curiosidad._

 _Juraría que los sintió sonreír detrás de las mascaras que ocultaban sus rostros._

 __contigo?...eso es tu decisión….-murmuro el desconocido comenzando a desaparecer en lo que los demás seguían su ejemplo y dejando solo atrás su mascara._

 __las cosas ya llegaron a su fin…-"Freddy" se desvaneció._

 __pero no te descuides del todo…aun queda una fecha por pasar…-advirtió "Foxy" antes de irse._

 __no vayas a perder la cabeza o regresaremos…eh?-rio "Bonnie" despidiéndose._

 __Perdón por los inconvenientes, pero sabes que eran necesarios….-"Chica" se había ido._

 _Ahora solo quedaban esos dos cerca de las mascaras restantes de los demás._

 __bueno…es el final del camino…_

 __que pasara con ustedes….?_

 __pues…_

 _Por algún motivo, el guardia juraría que aquella sombra parecía avergonzada por algo al mismo tiempo que todo a su alrededor comenzó a acarearse._

 __...no pienses en eso Vincent…-respondió con simpleza mientras le daba la espalda quistándose al fin la máscara de Fredbear-…creo que ya te retuvimos lo suficiente…-comenzó alzando la mirada._

 _Fue entonces cuando comenzó a oír voces familiares._

 _ **Vincent….por favor uva con patas…despierta!**_

 _ **Señor Vincent! Señor Vincent!**_

 _ **n-no quería que esto pasara….l-lo siento…!**_

 _El las reconocería en cualquier sitio._

 __esos son…-jadeo mientras una jaqueca comenzaba a despertarlo más y más, en lo que por un último instante pudo encontrarse con el verdadero e inocente rostro de aquella sombra-…tu…._

 __no te preocupes por nada…y gracias por salvarnos…-susurra en lo que le pasa algo, como una caja de regalos que se abre en medio de ambos y el guardia al fin puede despertar escuchado un último susurro de su acompañante quien también desaparece junto a él-….mañana será otro día…_

 **++++tiempo actual+++++**

Ya había pasado cerca de una semana del incidente, que dejo al restaurante en jaque con las visitas de varios inspectores que obligarían al local a cerrar si es que no se hacía cargo de la responsabilidad que guardaba con el accidente de su animatronic.

Un joven azabache, amante de estar siempre con su teléfono para arreglarlo todo, visitaba nuevamente a su amada berenjena en el hospital, llevándole otra flor para cambiar el del día anterior, como llevaba haciendo desde aquel horrible día.

No tenia ánimos para nada…solo quería ver a ese idiota que lo preocupaba de esa manera sonriendo de nuevo y hablándole tonterías como siempre.

Y no era el único. Días atrás, Charlie también estuvo allí y ciertamente tuvo que contenerse por los niños para no partirle la cara en gajos. Algo en el le decía que debía estar enfadado con ese idiota. Y esta por demás decir que cuando entre discusiones se entero de que se trataba de Charlie el culpable de que un técnico no haya revisado a Fredbear, realmente lamento no haberlo molido a patadas.

Pero en fin, el no era importante. Sino los niños.

Kenny se sentía desconsolado cada vez que iba, pues por su corta edad, muchas veces las enfermeras no consideraban que fuera buena idea que entrara a ver a Vincent. O al menos fue así lo primeros días, porque después al parecer ya no existía medico o enfermera que pudiese resistir a la mirada de cachorro que el infante usaba para que lo dejaran pasar.

Se sentía triste porque creía que fue su culpa, por más de que todos intentaran convencerlo de lo contrario.

Con Manson, las cosas no eran muy diferentes. Solo que a él si lo culpaban, y según a su propio criterio con justa razón. La sola idea de que pudo haber sido la cabeza de su hermanito la que hubiese terminado lastimada por la mandíbula de aquel animatronic de no ser por el guardia le daba escalofríos.

Su padre no había escatimado en regaños y castigos con él, a pesar de que Kenny no lo culpaba en lo absoluto. Incluso, el azabache llego escuchar un par de veces como incluso la madre de ambos niños salía en defensa de esto, alegando que el único supuestamente adulto responsable no era otro que Charlie, por lo que no tenía derecho a señalar a nadie.

Scott simplemente no podía estar más de acuerdo. A sus ojos, esto era un horrible accidente que pudo haberse evitado, pero la situación no permitió que así fuera.

Suspiro intentando no pensar en ello más tiempo mientras abría la puerta y sorprendiéndose hasta el punto de dejar caer el jarrón con flores que acababa de cambiar.

No creía lo que sus ahora llorosos ojos observaban.

_n-no puede ser….V-VINCENT!?

En la camilla, aun conectado a un suero en su mano derecha, mientras en la otra se observaba un incomodo yeso, el castaño sonreía divertidamente observándolo casi con picardía característica de su persona al mismo tiempo que finalmente hablaba.

_no me mires así Mrs. Ring Ring…actuas como si vieras a un fantasma…uhn!-no pudo ni terminar de hablar del todo cuando el menor ya se le había acercado abrazándolo del cuello con fuerza hasta casi ahogarlo.

Sonrió algo adormecido aun por la anestesia, deseando corresponder el gesto, aunque siendo impedido por la inmovilidad de sus brazos.

Su brazo enyesado había sido aquel con el que rápida y milagrosamente logro sacar la cabeza de Kenny de la boca de aquel oso dorado, sin embargo su brazo no corrió con la misma suerte terminando atrapado en este. El dolor y la pérdida de sangre fueron más que suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente en el instante, al mismo tiempo que se mantuvo dormido por casi una semana debido a la cantidad de anestesia al que lo sometían.

No había querido preocupar a nadie, pero eso ya no importaba. Lo importante era que al fin despertó y podría verlos a todos de nuevo.

Curiosamente por algún motivo no recordaba que soñó durante todo ese tiempo, pero no le importaba. Ahora solo disfrutaría de las atenciones de su amado telefonito.

_m-me alegra que estés bien…-murmuro suspirando aliviado pero sin soltarlo aun pero mirándolo a los ojos repentinamente molesto-no vuelvas a asustarme así! Tonto!

El castaño solo sonrió infinitamente feliz de oírlo.

_si…lo siento…-rio torpemente-no volverá a pasar…lo prometo…

_mas te vale…-desvía la mirada sonrojándose-…porque y-yo mismo te matare si se te ocurre morir así nada mas…-murmura más preocupado que molesto, pero Vincent lo entendía.

Así era Scott cuando realmente se preocupaba por alguien.

_lo sé…descuida…regrese y no me iré de nuevo…-hablo con total seguridad en lo que el de ojos verdes suspiraba-…y si me besas quizás me esfuerce aun mas por ello…-sonrió con falsa inocencia típica de él.

El chico del teléfono rodo los ojos haciendo reír al amante de las tostadas.

_idiota!...-sin embargo rápidamente le termino robando un beso al mayor, para su gran sorpresa y satisfacción-…mas te vale cumplir…-sonrió divertido por la clara sorpresa del castaño.

Aunque al final ambos terminaron solo riendo. Al fin regresarían esos días de tranquilidad para todos.

Vincent estaba seguro de ello, pero no lo pensaba mucho. Ahora su mente solo tenía la atención para dos cosas: el trasero de Scott mientras este se retiraba a avisar a la enfermera y la llegada de Kenny en la tarde.

Ya nada podía alegrarlo mas eso.

 **Notas finales: al fin regrese! Como están? Debo decir que estas mini vacaciones en fanfiction (teóricamente porque publique un par de veces, pero entiéndanme, eran oneshot guardados o improvisados que desee publicar por si se borran o algo así xD) disfrute de muchas cosas que no hacía desde hacia tiempo como ver anime, leer manga y refrescarme por fandom que deje de lado sin querer. Fue divertido.**

 **Pero también me tome mi tiempo para releer mis fic sin terminar y ciertamente sentí que ya no podía seguir dejándolos con esta angustia, así que prepare la conti n.n espero les haya gustado!**

 **A poco creyeron que iba a matar a alguien? Este es un mundo diferente (irónico, no? xD) no se supone que sufran en el! jeje pero el suspenso es la mejor parte de historias como esta, no? además, amo demasiado a Kenny y al dúo PurplePhone! No soportaría matarlos aquí otra vez xD**

 **Otra cosa, si algun llego a leer mi oneshot "si pudieras cambiar algo" quería visar que ocurre en este mismo universo, solo que jamás esos personajes son mencionados porque al este fic ser desde el punto de vista de Vincent (y a veces de Scott o Kenny) si ellos no toman en cuenta la presencia o notan a alguien, pues no serán mencionados u.u pero descuiden, habrá conexión con ambos hechos en este fic mas adelante. Lo aviso porque olvide mencionarlo en las notas finales de ese oneshot (alguien noto la similitud y bueno, era por eso xD) no diré mas para no dar spoiler a quienes no lo leyeron (no es obligatorio pero quizás ayude a entender ciertas cosas que saldrán más adelante en el fic n.n)**

 **Esta vez tampoco dejare adelanto porque realmente me tomare el tiempo para pensar como se irá desenvolviendo lo que siga de la historia (no será ni muy largo o muy corto). Solo diré que lentamente nos acercamos al final n.n**

 **Por cierto, la razón por la cual quizás Vincent no reconoce la máscara de Puppet es porque este es un modelo Toy que aparece según pude entender cuando cierran Fredbear Family Dinner y alguien más compra todo (ósea, aun no ha sucedido)**

 **Claro que la versión halloween de FNAF 4 destruye esta teoría, pero vamos! Es un especial del juego, no es canon! (creo… ._.)**

 **En fin, gracias por su atención! Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas: fnfa no me pertenece, todo es de Scott Cawton, solo la locura es mía xD**

 **Un mundo diferente.**

 **Cap. 9: Las cosas en orden.**

_vamos Manson! Apresúrate! Ya casi es hora!-gritaba animoso un pequeño de 7 años de cabellos castaños y sosteniendo en sus brazos a un Fredbear de peluche mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital apenas seguido por otro adolescente, castaño-pelirrojo de mirada cansada y sin demasiada emoción.

_ya voy! No corras por ahí! Espera!-regaño el mayor tratando de seguirle el ritmo inútilmente. Si era sincero, no quería ir allí, pero se lo había prometido, así que no tenía más opción.

Su última semana había sido por demás horrible, comenzando por el incidente en el cumpleaños de su hermanito, en el cual de manera así milagrosa nadie además de Vincent salió herido.

 **+++++Flash Back+++++++++**

 _Todo había pasado muy rápido. El guardia logrando sacar a tiempo la pequeña cabeza de su hermano de aquella mandíbula de metal, pocos segundos antes de que esta nuevamente mostrara fallas evidentes y se cerrara sin compasión sobre el brazo del adulto, quien se desmayo en el acto producto del intenso dolor y la pérdida de sangre._

 _Hubo gritos, llantos, sangre y sonidos de una ambulancia acercándose a lo lejos. Todo en menos de unos cortos instantes._

 _No tardo mucho en reaccionar luego del repentino shock buscando con la vista a Kenny, quien miraba aterrorizado y rompiendo en llanto a su amigo. Sin dudarlo demasiado lo tomo de la cintura alejándolo de aquel terrorífico escenario tapándole los ojos con los brazos. Ni el mismo deseaba ver aquello._

 __s-señor Vincent…! E-el esta! N-no! A-ahh!-balbuceaba entre hipidos tratando desesperadamente de soltarse de su hermano sin mucho éxito. Manson no lo dejaría ir, no hasta que algún médico se llevaba al guardia._

 _El mayor miraba a todas partes aterrado, aun con el corazón a tope y las manos temblándole constantemente. Había estado tan cerca y Kenny pudo haber…_

 _Contuvo un sollozo hasta que se encontró con sus padres en medio de todo ese alboroto. A lo lejos llego a ver paramédicos acercándose asustados al igual que aquel hombre de gafas y que siempre anda con su teléfono, acercarse._

 _Su madre abrazo con fuerza a su hermanito sacándolos de allí mientras su padre lo miraba en silencio._

 _Muchas horas después fue que se enteraron del estado del castaño, quien a pesar de estar fuera de peligro, aun no lograba despertar por los efectos de la anestesia según los médicos._

 _El no sabía qué hacer o decir. Kenny ya se había calmado luego de pasar rato con su madre pero seguía preocupado y con ganas de ir a ver a su amigo. El no dijo nada, pero su madre simplemente acaricio su cabeza comprensiva. Después hablarían, cuando la calma cayera sobre todos._

 _Una vez en el hospital, la tensión se hacía palpable en lo que esperaban a que comenzara el horario de visitas. Su padre lo miraba de una forma que lo asustaba y ponía nervioso, por lo que no sabía que esperar de él._

 _En un momento en que los pasillos quedaron completamente solos, fue que realmente lo supo._

 __no tienes algo que decir?-el adulto rompió el silencio erizándole la piel. El no solía temer a su padre, pero ese tono no le gustaba, ni siquiera sabiendo que no estaban solos._

 _Su madre, una mujer calmada y dulce, pero sobre protectora con sus "cachorros" los observaba seria, especialmente a su esposo, casi como advertencia de que no hiciera o dijera algo demasiado horrible. Kenny simplemente los ignoraba mirando hacia la esquina del pasillo la señal de alguna enfermera o jugaba con sus pies que no alcanzaban._

 __y-yo…-sintió su garganta cercarse y lagrimas arremolinarse en sus ojos. No sabía que se supone que debía decir, pero la angustia lo estaba matando._

 _Charlie no tomo bien su titubear._

 __eres consciente de que casi matas a tu hermano?!-grito de la nada hecho furia._

 _La imagen mental de aquello estremeció al adolescente, quien desvió la mirada avergonzado._

 __...lo siento…-murmuro._

 _Sintió como lo tomaban de los hombros casi levantándolo del suelo y lo agitaban con fuerza._

 __Lo siento no es suficiente!-siguió gritando el adulto. Su mujer lo miro con reproche._

 __deja de gritar…es un hospital…_

 __ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! TU HIJO ES UN MALDITO IRRESPONSABLE Y CASI UN ASESINO!_

 __P-Papa….yo…!_

 _Un sonido lizo y explosivo corto el ambiente de manera repentina, dejándolo descolocado por unos instantes en los que su cuerpo cayó al suelo debido a un impacto inesperado._

 _Un ardor arremetió contra su mejilla, a la cual llevo su mano asustado mientras un mar de lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas._

 _Lo había golpeado. Su padre realmente lo había golpeado. El era consciente de todo lo que le había dicho y mas, también lo era de que un hombre había corrido serio peligro y con heridas graves por su culpa, pero el hecho de que se lo dijeran de esa manera le acuchillaba el alma._

 _Ni siquiera era capaz de soltar palabra lo suficientemente claras como para expresarse._

 _Su madre no tardo ni medio palabras para ir a su auxilio ayudándolo a levantarse y comenzar a arremeter a gritos contra su esposo. Para ella todo esto era un escenario innecesario, pues a sus ojos solo existía un culpable: el mismo Charlie._

 _Era verdad que Manson molestaba a Kenny sin duda, pero el adulto responsable de sus hijos seguía siendo su padre. Quien debía cuidarlos si es que los llevaba con él era su padre. El no podía dejar su responsabilidad en alguien más, y menos en otro que seguía siendo menor a un adulto._

 _El sonido filoso de otra cachetada voló en el aire, esta vez en el rostro del adulto mientras la discusión subía de nivel._

 _Ninguno de sus hijos sabia que hacer y comenzaban a llamar la atención. Incluso Manson había alcanzado a ver a lo lejos a aquel gerente que siempre jugaba con su teléfono no muy lejos de ellos._

 _Apretó los dientes sin contener las lágrimas y salió corriendo de allí sin soportarlo más. La tensión y estrés eran casi palpables así como la irritación. No quería ver a nadie o hablar con nadie, solo quería pensar en paz, solo._

 _No hizo caso siquiera al hecho de notar que alguien lo seguía muy cerca, solo siguió moviéndose hasta llegar a las escaleras y subió hasta la azotea. Allí podía estar solo, lo único que lo acompañaría seria el viento frio que amenazaba con lluvia y el gris de la nubes._

 _Se sentó mirando hacia la nada sin ningún pensamiento real. El dolor en su rostro aun era palpable incluso al intentar hacer una mueca y sus ojos parecían secos por ahora._

 _Soltó un pesado suspiro. Qué demonios le estaba pasando? El no solía ser así…_

 _Antes…solía ser más amable con su hermano….antes su padre no lo dejaba a su cargo…_

 _Sintió envidia de su hermanita, quien ahora era cuidada por unos tíos mientras todo ese lio se llevaba a cabo. Ella era libre de todo por ser pequeña y no poder acompañarlos aun en la pizzería._

 _Cerró los ojos deseando que nada de eso hubiera pasado. El no quería esto…jamás…lo deseo…_

 _En ese instante sintió un bulto a su lado, provocando que abriera los ojos y mirara de reojo a su acompañante._

 _Kenny._

 _No dijo nada ni lo aparto. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para tratar con él. El castaño pareció notarlo y se sentó frente suyo, buscando su atención._

 _Se veía triste, especialmente al ver la marca roja en la cara de su hermano. Por un instante pareció hacer amago de tocarlo, pero finalmente desistió temiendo lastimarlo._

 __...hermano….te duele mucho….?-pregunto bajito, pero con tono dolido y preocupado._

 _El mayor le miro sorprendido por su sincera preocupación e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír de lado._

 __no mucho hombrecito….._

 _El menor volvió a guardar silencio, como pensando algo y luego le regalo una inocente sonrisa._

 __si quieres te puedo dar uno de esos besos para que no duela, como los de mama!- anuncio con un brillo en los ojos-…lo guardaba para el señor Vincent, pero puedo darte uno a ti!_

 _Manson ladeo la cabeza confundido. No entendía porque su hermano seguía tan amable con el después de todo._

 __porque haces esto….?_

 __uh?...no entiendo…._

 _Chasqueo la lengua._

 __ayudarme!...por dios! No creo que hayas olvidado todo lo que te hice! Porque lo haces? Deberías odiarme no? Si entiendes que un oso de metal casi te da "el beso" de tu vida por mi culpa! –chillo frustrado y molesto consigo mismo. Esto era incluso peor que ser odiado por Kenny, o temido incluso. No soportaba su amabilidad. No así- porqué no me odias?! Porque no me temes?! Tu amigo está mal gracias a mi! Porque no me culpas?!-comenzó a gritar molesto y con lagrimas en los ojos._

 _Este tipo de amabilidad…dolía mucho._

 __t-tu tan solo deberías….!-guardo silencio de golpe cuando Kenny finalmente lo interrumpió abrazándolo de la nada._

 _No hizo nada por apartarlo, ni tampoco se sintió capaz de corresponder._

 _Trago forzosamente saliva mientras el menor sonrió estrechándolo más hasta casi sentir el corazón angustiado de su hermano mayor, quien finalmente se quebró balbuceando varias disculpas._

 _A veces Manson se preocupaba por cosas tontitas a sus ojos. No necesitaba disculparse._

 __siempre te he perdonado Manson…-murmuro al finalmente sentir que su abrazo era correspondido-…porque eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho…._

 _Nunca creo que unas palabras tan simples y ligeras, serian capaces de darle tanta paz. Y pensar que el único testigo que tenían de aquello, era un tonto osito de felpa amarillo._

 **+++++++Fin de flash back+++++++**

Hizo una mueca ensombrecida de solo recordarlo. Fue lo único bueno de aquel día, puesto que desde entonces su padre no estaba en casa y había prometido a su hermanito como compensación acompañarlo todas las veces que quisiera para ver a ese viejo de morado.

Si era franco, Vincent no le agradaba en lo absoluto. No sabía del todo el porqué, pero simplemente no podía confiar en él o eso creía. Quizás era por eso que siempre molesto a Kenny, porque internamente tal vez ansiaba alejarlos un poco, puesto que el adulto no le parecía de fiar.

En alguna parte del camino de esas acciones pasaron a ser una tortura injustificada al pequeño, de la cual actualmente se avergonzaba y arrepentía.

Si algo le hubiera pasado…jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. La sola idea de pensar que en lugar del brazo del guardia hubiese sido la cabeza de su hermanito le causaba escalofríos. Y eso, sin mencionar que su padre casi le arranca la cabeza por lo sucedido (gracias a su madre nada paso a mayores, pues ella culpaba mas al adulto que a él).

Odiaba admitirlo, pero se la debía y muy grande a ese viejo pervertido. Además de que…para que negarlo, también sentía algo de culpa por lo sucedido. No había deseado que las cosas llegaran a tanto, solo tenía 12 años!

Suspiro mirando al castaño festejar mientras finalmente llegaban rumbo a la habitación correspondiente.

Se mordió los labios. Esto se pondría difícil.

Le dolería en el orgullo sin duda pero no podía posponerlo más. Además, se lo prometió a Kenny.

No le alcanzaría la vida para agradecer el hecho de que el pequeño sin ningún rencor lo haya perdonado por todo lo que le había hecho.

_entremos hermano! Ya quiero verlo!

Sonrió al verlo tan feliz. Quizás si valía la pena perder el orgullo.

_está bien…

 **++++++Vincent+++++++**

Estaba más que impaciente, era incapaz de negarlo. A cada rato volteaba sus ojos al reloj y sentía su estomago brincar de emoción en cuanto la hora de visitas de acercaba.

Desde que despertó, había tenido la delicia de pasarlo junto a su amado mr. Phony, sin embargo no podía compararlo con la emoción que le daba ver a su pequeño.

Ya al fin vio a su amor no tan secreto e imposible, telefonito, ahora le tocaba ver a su hijo "perdido en la historia", como cariñosamente le gustaba ver a Kenny.

Y que conste! Tenía derecho! Le salvo la vida y lo mínimo que pedía era ver su sonrisa de nuevo. Sentía que cuando lo viera, finalmente podría decir "valió la pena".

Scott por otra parte se había salido un momento a buscar algo que comer, aprovechando de paso en darles cierta privacidad a los niños con su amado amigo, más que nada porque sin duda sentía que lo necesitarían.

Y vaya que Vincent aprecio el gesto cuando sintió su corazón casi salirse del pecho al oír la voz infantil tan conocida que había sido capaz de atravesar su "morada" alma.

Su vida brillo de nuevo cuando sus ojos se toparon con los del infante, quien chillo de la emoción, casi abalanzándose sobre él.

_señor Vincent!

_Campeón! Al fin te veo!-saludo con una amplia sonrisa en lo que el pequeño luchaba por subir a su cama para sentarse a su lado para darle un abrazo.

Había extrañado a su amigo bastante. Manson se portaba mejor con él, pero Vincent podía ser más divertido!

No muy ajeno de ellos, el adolescente los miraba con una sonrisa resignada. Lo admitía, Vincent había ganado y se rendiría. Quizás no era tan detestable como imaginaba, pero que conste! Que eso no significaba que le cayera bien, pero por su hermano cedería esta vez.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, también le aliviaba ver que aquella uva con patas no se "marchito" al final.

_estaba asustado…! Pensé que no lo vería de nuevo!-hablo con tono dolido el pequeño acurrucándose en un espacio vacío de la cama, al lado del adulto.

Este le regalo una mirada consoladora, de las que ni él sabía que podía hacer, y con su mano sana acaricio su mejilla tiernamente.

_eso no pasara…lo prometo…-murmuro con tono suave. Se alegraba tanto de poder salvarlo, no quería imaginar un mundo sin la adorable e inocente presencia de aquel niño-…me alegra que estés bien Kenny….prefiero mil veces ser yo en esta cama que tu…

_señor Vincent…-el menor parecía conmovido. Nunca nadie, además de su madre (y estos últimos días, su hermano quizás) le dijo palabras tan amable.

De verdad que en su inocentemente el destino parecía injusto, por no poder tenerlo de "papa". Pensaba que quizás el no sería tan gruñón ni golpearía a su hermano.

El adulto continuo la muestra de afecto para luego finalmente centrar sus ojos en el hermano mayor de su pequeño. Sabía que debía enfrentarlo en algún momento, pero no espero nada de lo que captaron sus ojos.

Ya no era el mocoso arrogante y burlo de siempre. A sus ojos solo veía un niño pelirrojo, de ojos hinchados tan similares a los de Kenny, leve sonrisa gastada y profundo arrepentimiento, mas allá de lo que admitiría jamás. Nunca creyó notar tanto el hecho de que fueran hermanos ni de que…aunque deseara dejarlo rapado (XD) habían cosas que compartía en común con el enano.

El orgullo era el mayor de todos.

_hola….

_...hola….

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, aunque curiosamente no era del todo incomodo. Pero esta vez, fue el chico quien lo rompió.

_es bueno…saber que estas mejor….Kenny se preocupo mucho…

Vincent sonrió, a sabiendas que no fue el único preocupado.

_gracias…creo…como esta tu padre…?-pregunto más que nada por cortesía. Realmente quería golpear a ese idiota.

_no lo sé…no lo he visto en días…-sentencio como clara señal de que no diría nada más.

Vincent sentía la tensión en los niños pero no entendía del todo la razón.

Miro mejor, notando algo raro.

_…que te paso en la cara…?

Si lo miraba bien, se notaba algo hinchada y roja. Noto también que el adolescente desvió la mirada incomodo, por lo que adivino que quizás pregunto algo que no debía, así que busco como salirse de la manera más casual y estúpida, como solo el sabia.

_oh! No me digas! Ya sé!...le levantaste la falda a una chica y te regreso el regalito, no?-pico a sabiendas que funcionaría-…Kenny…no copies a tu hermano en eso…es malo…

El pelirrojo se percato de ello medio fingiendo molestia para finalmente responder "ofendido".

_oye! No soy como tú! Jamás haría algo así! Tú! Anciano pervertido!

_a quien llamas anciano pervertido, eh? Ven y dímelo de frente! Ya verás cómo te ira!

_claro que lo hare! PER-VER-TI-DO!

Kenny reía al verlos finalmente como siempre. Aun en su inocencia era capaz de darse cuenta de que aquella era su "manera de perdonarse y llevarse bien" en aquel par tan singular.

Y no era el único que lo sabía. También Scott, que había regresado y los observaba desde la puerta con una cámara lista para captar a escondidas el momento.

El mejor momento en el cual, Vincent regreso a la felicidad de todos los días habituales. Ya todo estaba en orden de nuevo.

 **Notas: hooooooooolaaaaaaa! Al fin regrese! Perdón por tardar tanto pero es que…miren, pasaron muchas cosas, me enferme, mi compu murió (3 malditas veces TnT), me volví a enfermar, tuve exámenes y todo se me fue a la mierda, pero en fin! Al fin me puse las pilas y regreso con todo!**

 **Y bueno! Hoy conocimos un punto de vista diferente al usual! El de los hermanos Parker!**

 **Soy yo o en este capi hice a Manson menos detestable y a Kenny mas kawaii? (y a Charlie hijo de su fruta madre onó/)Ouo ustedes dirán xD**

 **Otra cosa, el próximo capi será el final del arco de 1983, por lo que debería pasar directo después al arco del 87, sin embargo, si ustedes están de acuerdo, puedo agregar un arco intermedio que giraría en el pasado de Vincent y Scott, principalmente en su vida y amistad, además del porque Vincent pudo encariñarse tanto con Kenny a pesar de no soportar a los niños xD será cuestión de sus votos! Si aceptan este arco, les aseguro que el fic no se alargaría más d capítulos más n.n**

 **En fin! Esto es todo! Perdón por tardar! Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas: five nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, todo es cosa del señor Cartón :v**

 **Un mundo diferente.**

 **Cap. 9: El cambio comienza.**

Con el pasar de los meses, las cosas fueron regresando a su rumbo normal por el bien de todos, aunque las cosas en la pizzería no estaban del todo arregladas.

Al parecer, algunos padres de familia no estaban del todo conformes con el final del incidente de la mordida, por lo que temporalmente Fredbear Family Dinner había cerrado sus puertas por asuntos con el sindicato de limpieza y seguridad, por lo cual se podría decir que tanto el cómo su adorable amigo "telefonito" estaban desempleados o algo similar.

Si era completamente franco, no le importaba demasiado. Luego de lo sucedido le habían tenido que pagar una jugosa suma de dinero puesto que a pesar de lo que su jefe estaba dispuesto a admitir, era responsabilidad suya la seguridad de sus empleados y el mantenimiento de los animatronicos.

Oh! Si. Dulce e irónica venganza. Su bolsillo supo apreciarla.

De cualquier forma, aquello no fue lo único que cambio.

Las cosas también habían ido cambiando con Kenny y su familia….aunque no sabría identificar si había sido para bien o no. No había vuelto a saber de Charlie desde que salió del hospital (y con las ganas que tenia de "discutir puntos de vista" con el); además de que ninguno de los niños parecía dispuesto a dar una explicación. Kenny parecía más que perdido en su propio mundo infantil, completamente alejado de los problemas de los adultos, como agradecía que debía ser; mientras que Manson simplemente fingía demencia cuando alguien hacia algún comentario al respecto, aunque podría notar cierta tensión cuando su progenitor era mencionado.

De su parte, decidió hacer caso a Scott (por primera vez en años, según el chico del teléfono) y no pregunto sobre el tema.

Si era importante, eventualmente se enteraría de cualquier forma.

Y ya que mencionamos a Scott, con el también las cosas habían cambiando, y muchísimo! Nunca creyó que su amado Mrs. Ring Ring algún día dejara de ser tan terco y se dejase mimar un poco mas por él, agradecía al cielo que al fin, al menos….haya aceptado que lo apreciaba…un poco más de lo que los amigos acostumbran.

No era mucho pero…bueno, era mejor que nada. Ya podría hasta morir en paz con recibir diariamente la comida hecha por Scott mientras recuperaba la movilidad de su brazo y de sus tiernos sonrojos cada que mencionaba lo lindo que se portaba con él desde el incidente.

Incluso, había algo que hacia todo esto mejor: ya no estaban las voces. Finalmente todo había terminado.

Se sentía tan feliz….al fin podía tener la paz que tanto anhelaba y todo lo demás, solo parecía una vieja pesadilla que día a día, iba olvidando.

Al fin….todo iba a mejorar. Ya era tiempo…de dejar las cosas malas atrás.

Pudo dar prueba de ello, un día tiempo después, cuando ya se había recuperado y estaba haciendo la limpieza primaveral en su departamento….en compañía de sus dos personas más importantes!...oh!...y Manson también.

_recuérdenme porque tengo que estarte ayudando con esta mierda…-mascullaba por lo bajo el pelirrojo, tosiendo un poco a causa del polvo de unas cajas que estaba moviendo.

El hogar de Vincent no era muy amplio…Como demonios podía acumular tanta basura?!

_oh! Que pasa…? No te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo…?-le picaba el castaño pellizcando sus mejillas con una falsa sonrisa amable. La verdad era que Manson últimamente seguía a su hermanito en donde fuera, quizás como una manera de corregir la no tan profunda relación que llevaban, además de nunca terminar por confiar en Vincent. El sujeto estaba loco, como confiar en él?!

Además, no le gustaba mucho quedarse solo en casa.

_s-suéltame! Viejo demente!

_Hermano, señor Vincent! No peleen!-se queja un pequeño de cabellos castaños mientras trata de arrastrar lo que parecían un par de cortinas mal dobladas y llenas de polvo, terminando, sin querer, tirando todo lo que había debajo-…l-lo siento…cof! Cof!-murmura apenado.

Fue entonces cuando el adolescente y los adultos dejan lo que hacían para ayudarlo a quitarse esa cosa de encima.

_descuida campeón…no importa, fue un accidente….-ríe sin darle importancia a las cosas que se habían caído. Kenny valía mil veces más-solo son un montón de basura.

"Hasta que lo admite…"piensan a la par Manson y Scott con expresión escéptica, estremeciendo un poco al ex guardia.

_y-y ustedes que tanto ven?!-chilla fingiendo demencia cuando de repente encuentra algo-…y esto…?-era un cuaderno morado, con las hojas algo amarillentas y lleno de polvo y telarañas-…que es esto…?!

El chico del teléfono rodo los ojos mientras seguía ayudando a los niños para evitar más desastres, aunque no podía evitar pensar que Vincent a veces era "increíble" en aspectos no tan buenos.

_Uva con patas, son tus cosas….como es posible que no sepas que es…? Tu lo guardaste aquí!

El castaño se encogió de hombros revisando el contenido de dicho libro.

_como sea! No acostumbro libros, por eso no recuerdo que es…-balbuceo hasta que finalmente se percato de que aquello no era un cuaderno cualquiera.

_Eso ya lo sé! Rayos! Me pregunto cómo demonios fue posible que pasaras los exámenes….!-se fue quejando el azabache hasta que noto la mirada oscurecida de su amigo. Aquello no era una buena señal.-..oye…estas bien?...-murmura tocando su hombro y acercándose a ver qué era lo que leía.

Apenas lo sintió, el amante del morado soltó una risa nerviosa, cerrando el cuaderno de golpe.

_jeje! No es nada importante Phony! Simplemente es basura de la escuela! Nada que vaya a extrañar!-sonrió mientras lanzaba hacia el basurero el cuaderno, ante la mirada extrañada de sus invitados, quienes notaron ese momentáneo cambio de ánimos.-que les pasa? Porque me miran así? Vamos! Vamos! Están cansados? Es eso? Descuiden! Ya me estaba aburriendo de todo esto de cualquier forma…vamos por un helado!-anuncia ampliando su sonrisa mientras disimuladamente trata de alejar de allí a los menores, quienes no entendían del todo que pasaba.

_oh…c-claro…-murmura el pelirrojo confundido pero optando por callar. Ya suficientes problemas cargaban encima. Su hermanito por su parte, se olvido de todo apenas la mención de su postre favorito fue hecha, adelantándose a todos al pasillo para ir a la heladería más cercana.

Scott por otra parte miraba a Vincent preocupado pero opta por seguirle el juego por ahora, puesto que sabía que lo mejor era no preguntar y menos con los niños presentes.

_...Vincent….

Ya después hablaría con el ex guardia y aclararía que sucede. De hecho, ambos sabían que desde hacía un bueno tiempo, tenían _**demasiado**_ de que hablar.

Era un viernes caluroso y agotador. Un excelente momento para q ue un par de viejos amigos compartieran unas bebidas frías a altas horas de la noche y hablaran de sus problemas, no?

Aunque si fuera por el hombre que había sobrevivido a la mordida del 83 y adoraba el color purpura por encima de otros tonos, había cosas que eran preferibles olvidar….

… _ **para siempre.**_

Y lo dejaría muy en claro a ese montón de hojas inservibles al momento de transformarlo en un montón de cenizas en el incinerador del edificio, poco antes de la llegada del chico con lentes.

Ahora finalmente podría admitir con total confianza que era feliz.

Y nada ni nadie se lo arruinaría. No lo permitiría.

 **Notas finales: hola! Cuanto tiempo, cierto? Lamento la tardanza! Si siguen mis otros fics que si pude actualizar sabrán porque, pero sino, aviso que fueron por asuntos personales y la universidad también. Tratare de no tardar de nuevo así.**

 **Con este capi se termina el arco del 83 y comenzamos el intermedio; el cual subiré gracias a la mayoría de votos n.n (y a los que no les gusto la idea….gomen! fue por votos!) de cualquier manera el próximo cap ya termina el intermedio(o eso espero, no es un tema para alargar nada realmente) para seguir con el 87 y terminar de una vez esta wea :v**

 **Arco argumental: se refiere a las divisiones que pueda tener la trama de una historia, libro, película o en este caso, fic. Por ejemplo, el primer "arco" de este fic se centra solo en los sucesos de 1983 y el tercero en 1987, ambos forman un mismo fic y lo complementan, pero se centran en acontecimientos diferentes. (Esta explicación es de mi punto de vista, perdón si no es del todo acertada pero algo así entendí xD)**

 **Perdón si es algo corto, el siguiente lo compensare!**

 **Nos leemos pronto! Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Scott.**

 **Aclaración: todo aquí se sitúa muchos años atrás, antes de los acontecimientos del fic. Habrá más insinuaciones PurplePhone que antes. Temas fuertes a tocar.**

 **Un mundo diferente.**

 **Cap. 10: El pasado siempre se recuerda...**

 _Su mente se habría quebrado. No sabía exactamente desde hace cuanto, desde hace mucho dejo de contar los días, meses, años. Solo estaba muy seguro que dentro de sí mismo, algo malo, oscuro y cruel se escondía, listo para volver a surgir apenas fuese posible._

 _Quien era? Bueno! No era alguien precisamente conocido por todos, al menos no en aquellos tiempos. No, entonces aun era un niño, muy pequeño e ingenuo para entender la verdadera oscuridad de los adultos._

 _Típico de un infante, desconocer la verdadera maldad dentro de los corazones humanos y el mundo en general._

 _Pero la vida…no tardo en hacérselo aprender…._

 _No recordaba con seguridad cuantos años debía tener en aquel entonces, 3 o 4; 5 como máximo. Hasta ese momento, había vivido junto a sus padres en un pequeño departamento en los suburbios, no muy lejos de la locura de las calles, ni muy cerca de nada remotamente parecido a un campo._

 _Su madre era un ama de casa dedicada, siempre sonriente y amable. Era joven, amorosa, siempre estaba con él en casa preparando cosas deliciosas y contándole historias interesantes. Fue ella quien en algún instante, le menciono que el dulce morado en sus ojos, era herencia materna de alguna bisabuela o algo similar. Era pequeño para entender y recordarlo todo con detalle, pero en resumen era la madre ideal que muchos desean._

" __de vedad…?-le miraba ilusionado mientras la mujer terminaba de arroparlo para dormir. Ella sonreía algo desgastada pero muy feliz._

 __si. Todos dicen que te pareces a mama pero….eso es porque realmente te pareces a mi bisabuela…con esos ojos tan hermosos….-murmuro besando su frente-…pero esto será nuestro secreto, si?_

 __shi!"_

 _Su padre por otro lado era un abogado recién graduado. Algo mayor a su madre, con grandes esperanzas y sueños por triunfar. Tenía ideas muy extravagantes a cumplir apenas consiguiera el éxito y reconocimiento que buscaba, esforzándose al máximo por sus ideales. Casi nunca estaba en casa, pero cuando lo hacía por algún motivo que al principio desconocía, todo era más tenso. Si bien era un hombre muy soñador, también era serio, correcto y callado. Su madre le atribuía todo aquello al cansancio y estrés acumulado que sugería su trabajo, por lo cual, casi no convivían._

" __querido….te prepare la cena…por si tienes hambre…-escuchó murmurar a su madre, mientras los espiaba desde su cuarto. Ella estaba ayudando a su padre a quitarse el saco mientras este, simplemente parecía pasar de ella con el ceño algo fruncido._

 __ya comí en el trabajo, es muy tarde. Mejor prepárame la tina….estoy muerto…-se quejo con voz rasposa y cansada._

 __está bien…-respondió ella en un tono leve, mientras bajaba la mirada entre suspiros. Nuevamente, no habían podido convivir como familia; al mismo tiempo que su hijo solo regresaba a la cama."_

 _A él personalmente eso no le importaba, a su dulce niñez solo le interesaba tener a mama para ser completamente feliz. No necesitaba más._

" _Lo único que deseo en mi cumpleaños, es que mami este conmigo por siempre!" había deseado en algún momento; cuando aun todo era perfecto._

 _Y claro, no podía faltar aquel bono extra en su vida, que hacia sus días aun más divertidos._

" __Scott! Sal a jugar!-chillo desde la puerta del departamento vecino, hasta casi quemar al pobre timbre._

 _Al rato, salió a recibirlo una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros y sonrisa amable, acompañada de un pequeño azabache con gafas rojas._

 __Vinny! Viniste a jugar!-correspondió el saludo, poco antes de salir rumbo a un parque cercano, siempre con sus madres cerca para cuidarlos."_

 _Se habían conocido apenas la familia de Scott se mudo al edificio, siendo sus vecinos en el piso de arriba._

 _De algún modo extraño, los pequeños habían logrado volverse en poco tiempo en los mejores amigos._

 _Una amistad sana y llena de inocencia propia de un niño._

" __parece que tu y Scott se llevan muy bien…-comento su mama mientras regresaban a casa._

 _El menor, sonrió levemente sin soltar su mano._

 __es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho! Quiero siempre jugar con él!-exclamo, sacándole una sonrisa a su madre; quien por algun motivo que no supo entender, lucia mas cansada de lo habitual._

 __...me alegra saberlo….-le mira con dulzura-sabes? Los verdaderos amigos están juntos en las buenas y en las malas….nunca lo olvides cariño, si?-le hablo en tono suave agachándose a su altura mientras acariciaba su mejilla._

 _El niño de ojos morados le miro sin entenderla del todo pero asintió._

 __si!"_

 _Aquellos días de felicidad e inocencia eran perfectos y llenos de momentos felices…._

… _pero pronto….todo eso cambiaria._

 _Todo había comenzado una noche con frio. Scott se había quedado a dormir con él en su hogar, por lo que ambos estaban en su cuarto jugando hasta que llego la hora de dormir._

" __Dormirás conmigo en mi cama Scott!-festejo el mayor haciendo más espacio entre las mantas. No iba a dejar a su mejor amigo en una burda bolsa de dormir con aquel frio._

 _El azabache rio acomodándose a su lado antes de arroparse. Extrañamente, aquella noche la madre de Vincent no había aparecido con algún cuento o beso de buenas noches, pero la emoción del pequeño Vincent era demasiado grande como para siquiera notarlo._

 __jeje….no me aplastes Vins!-se quejo al sentir los brazos de su amigo rodearlo para estar más cerca-w-waaah! Tus pies! T-tus pies están fríos!_

 __jeje! Lo sé…pero es que Scott es tan calientito….pareces un peluche!-comento como si esa fuera una respuesta obvia, en lo que el menor trataba de apartarlo un poco.-anda! Se bueno y ayúdame con el frio!_

 __pero yo también tengo frio!_

" _Discutieron" un rato, hasta que al fin quedaron en silencio mirando hacia el techo; disfrutando de un breve minuto de reflexiva paz._

 __Scott…..siempre seremos amigos, cierto?_

 __uh? Claro que si…-le mira lo preguntas?_

 __no se…solo quise hacerlo…-rio quedando ambos cara a cara, mientras sonreían sonrojados por el calor de las mantas, casi como cómplices de una pequeña promesa que duraría años -jeje…gracias…_

 __tonto…! Gracias a ti…"_

 _Luego de un largo rato de risas, finalmente el sueño los venció, cayendo ante Morfeo. Ninguno de sus sueños los prepararía para lo que les esperaba._

 _Realmente jamás entendió del todo lo que paso. Vincent apenas recordaba haber despertado por el grito aterrorizado de la madre de su amigo, casi logrando que ambos saltaran de la cama para ir a ver que sucedía; para luego finalmente ser detenidos por la adulta quien los alejaba tratando de cubrir sus ojos de un macabro hallazgo._

 _Pero incluso así, los infantiles ojos de aquel color tan inusual, nunca olvidarían la dudosa silueta de pies colgados sobre el suelo bajo un vestido familia; que conforme las pesadillas y los años avanzaran, tomarían la forma de la mujer que le dio la vida._

 _Nadie le decía nada. Todos los adultos actuaban extraño. Lo mantenían ocupado jugando con Scott siempre en la habitación._

 _Su madre no aparecía por ningún lado y su padre lucia más tenso y alterado de lo normal. Por más que preguntara, nadie le respondía con la verdad._

 _Simplemente murmuraban entre nervios, que ella pronto regresaría._

 _Aunque la verdad…..fuera alto totalmente distinto._

 __no llores Vinny….seguro ella regresara! Estoy seguro…!-trataba de animarlo el azabache, aunque sin mucho éxito._

 _Hacía casi tres días que su amigo había terminado quedándose con él y su madre. Al parecer, el padre de Vincent estaba haciendo algunas cosas que le impedían quedarse con el temporalmente y como los adultos parecían tan ocupados, era su deber como mejor amigo hacerlo sonreír al menos un poco._

 __...por que se f-fue…? Hice algo malo?...m-me porte mal acaso…?-sollozaba sin poder encontrar la calma._

 __claro que….tu nunca haces nada malo…_

 __e-entonces porque…?!_

 _No quería jugar, ni comer, ni ver a su padre. Quería a su mama, era lo único que le importaba en ese momento._

 _El chico de lentes simplemente suspiro mientras lo abrazaba al borde de la cama. No sabía que decir. El no tenia padre, pero simplemente porque nunca tuvo. No podía decir que entendía su situación. Ni siquiera sabía del todo que pasaba, pero al menos intentaría hacer lo que su propia madre hacia cuando lloraba: abrazarlo y prometerle lo imposible._

 __shh…ya…no llores…yo estoy aquí…-sonríe un poco-…siempre voy a estar aquí…_

 _El mayor sonríe apenas un poco, comenzando a calmarse lentamente._

 __l-lo dices enserio….?-pregunta esperanzado. No soportaría perder también a Scott eventualmente. No podría._

 __lo prometo…-susurró pegando sus frentes y ofreciendo su dedo meñique, para sellar su promesa._

 _Scott jamás sospecharía, que después de aquella noche, una vez que el padre de Vincent lo llevaba a vivir con él, aquello seria lo único capaz de mantener la cordura de su viejo amigo._

 _ **++++++Años después++++++**_

 _El tiempo había corrido y hecho lo suyo, volviendo a casa segundo su vida en una completa pesadilla._

 _Si bien, aun era vecino de Scott, tenía suerte si lo veía fuera de la escuela, a la que por suerte, aun podían asistir juntos. Estaba el 80% del tiempo solo en su "hogar", en donde por cierto, hacía tiempo le tocaba hacer las labores principales._

 _De algún modo milagroso, había aprendido a cocinar antes de cumplir los 12, la limpieza casi la manejaba por completo y había aprendido a que convivir con su padre, sin duda no debía ser su prioridad._

 _De más niño, solía a veces preguntarse cómo era. Ahora, maldecía el instante en que tuvo que conocerlo como realmente era, preguntándose que pudo haber visto su madre en el._

 _Bueno, tampoco era como si le importara. Tenía cosas más importantes y que le hacían olvidar su triste vida, como ver a su "mejor amigo"._

 _Con una sonrisa picarona en labios, no muy propia de un niño de 11 años siempre lo saludaba en los pasillos rumbo a las escaleras, con un abrazado por la espalda._

 __Scotty! Me extrañaste? Apuesto que si! No nos vimos desde el miércoles!-ríe frotando su cara por la suave y deliciosa cabellera del menor. Siempre olía a shampoo de vainilla y eso le encantaba-ohh….dile a tu madre que me diga la marca de shampoo que usan, deseo comer tu cabeza cuando hueles así…!-bromeo con cierto apetito._

 _El chico con lentes solo rodo los ojos entre risas. Se había acostumbrado al curioso sentido del humor del castaño y lo disfrutaba._

 __y-ya! Me haces cosquillas tonto! W-aah!-chilla removiéndose-además! Si no nos vimos, es porque pesque un resfriado! Que querías? Que te contagiara?_

 __uh? No suena mal…tendría días sin escuela y podría quedarme en tu casa y comería delicioso….oye! es una gran idea, no lo crees?-hace poses, como si realmente lo considerara._

 _Un buen momento para el azabache de arruinar su "plan"._

 __aja…y supongo que dejar que te inyecten también forma parte de tu "gran idea", no?-le pico divertido de ver al castaño palidecer, víctima de su persistente fobia a las agujas._

 __N-no lo digas ni en broma!_

 _El de lentes rio con ganas, mientras Vincent solo hacía un puchero, mascullando sobre lo injusto que era al usar un secreto que le había confiado en su contra._

 __n-no te rías! No es gracioso!_

 __claro que sí! Casi cumples 12! Creí que ya lo habías superado….-sonríe palmeando sus cabellos-…pero supongo que ciertas cosas seguirán igual entre nosotros, además de que te da un toque aun infantil que te queda…_

 __eso…ríete todo lo que quieras, algún día encontrare algo que te asuste y yo seré quien ría al final!-chillo en tono profético, para luego acompañar la diversión entre risas, rumbo a la escuela._

 _Entre risas, ya fueran reales o no, Vincent se preocupaba netamente de pasarla bien con su querido Scott sin que este, sospechara de sus verdaderos sentimientos. No quería preocuparlo comentándole cosas como que siempre estaba solo y que eso le afectaba, que le gustaría pasar más tiempo con él o…_

… _.o que por alguna razón, a pesar de casi cumplir doce, todavía no se gustaba de ninguna niña de su salón._

 _No era que realmente le preocupaba. Era un niño apenas ingresando a la adolescencia, no debía apurarse con temas así pero….las dudas y nervios a veces lo traicionaban. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar de temas como aquellos, por lo cual se acercaba a una situación confusa en su vida sin nada de conocimientos al respecto._

 _Suspiro mientras sus pensamientos se perdían y una sonrisa falsa regresaba a sus labios. Al demonio con eso!_

 _Esa tarde, luego de clases paso todo el tiempo con Scott. Este último había recibido su mesada, así que habían pasado por el centro comercial por algunos videojuegos, comer algo de comida chatarra y disfrutar una película de acción y comedia. Simplemente no había existido un mejor viernes en mucho tiempo._

 _A sus ojos, aquel día había iniciado y casi terminado como el mejor de todos; hasta…que llego el momento de regresar._

 _Se les había hecho tarde y solo por suerte, la madre del azabache no los había regañado (demasiado). Luego de eso, realmente no le apetecía regresar a su hogar. Pasaría solo y aburrido la noche, por lo cual considero en ver televisión._

 _Su padre aun no debía de haber regresado…o eso creía._

 __uh? T-tu qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido al verlo en el sillón de la sala, con su prolijo uniforme hecho un desastre, cerveza en mano y una mujer desconocida sobre sus piernas-y quien es esta mujer?!_

 _No le sorprendía encontrar borracho a su padre, pero nunca a esas horas y mucho menos acompañado. Por lo regular siempre llegaba y se tumbaba en la cama sin hacerle caso a nadie._

 __óyeme…shh…shh…que olvidaste que yo también vivo aquí?-hablo cansinamente el adulto sin apartar sus manos de la mujer, quien parecía algo incómoda. Al parecer no sabía que alguien más vivía allí.-y en cuanto a ella…bueno, es una compañía especial, tu no lo entenderías-ríe de manera extraña abrazándola de la cintura._

 __sácala de aquí._

 __tks! No te creas el que da órdenes solo porque casi nunca regreso aquí…-mascullo mirándolo con desafío._

 _Esto era guerra._

 _El menor maldice por lo bajo antes de tomar una escoba que había en la cocina, listo para espantar a aquella mujer. Lo odiaba, la odiaba a ella y todo lo que representaba para su padre. Le daba exactamente igual que era lo que aquel hombre hiciera con su vida, pero no quería verlo! No en la misma casa donde….._

… _donde su madre había vivido._

 __SACALA O YO LA SACO!-grito molesto, asustando a la mujer, quien prefirió retirarse. Ella no era fanática de la violencia y menos en su contra._

 _El adulto observo furioso lo que sucedía sin poder hacer nada por detenerla, para finalmente enfocarse en su hijo._

 __se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?!_

 __eso pregunto yo! Porque la trajiste aquí?! Aquí donde….donde mama solía vivir!-trato de mantenerse firme y no llorar ante el recuerdo de quien le dio la vida-m-me da igual si quieres una novia nueva, pero no las traigas aquí!_

 _El mayor suspiro rodando los ojos, ante las "niñerías" que Vincent pensaba._

 __mocosos….que vas a entender de lo que yo quiero con ella…nadie dijo que fuera mi novia…-se encoge de hombros sorbiendo una vez más su bebida, para luego mirarlo molesto._

 __e-entonces porque la traes?! Tu nunca lo habías hecho! Y de cualquier forma, no deberías estar en tu trabajo! Nunca llegas a esta hora!-grito apresuradamente._

 _Por alguna razón, aun sin llegar jamás a golpearlo, algo en los ojos de aquel hombre, realmente lo aterraba; aunque luchara por esconderlo._

 __bah! Eso se acabo…-respondió con simpleza._

 __q-que quieres decir….?_

 __que no tengo más trabajo! Me despidieron! Estoy libre a partir de ahora, no estás feliz?-rio saboreando la ironía de sus propias palabras._

 _Vincent no comprendía. Como podía decir que lo habían despedido como si nada. Realmente su padre estaba bien de la cabeza, o seguía borracho?_

 __..p-pero….porque….?_

 _El adulto no se molesto en contestar mientras pasaba de largo algo acalorado y tomaba otra cerveza del refrigerador. Para el de ojos violeta no era mucha ciencia el pensar el porqué despidieron a aquel hombre, pero le molestaba que no pareciera preocupado._

 _Que pasaría ahora…? Como iría a la escuela…? C-como seguirá viendo a Scott….?_

 __deja de poner esa cara de imbécil, te pareces a tu madre…-gruño con fastidio, ganándose una mirada de odio de su hijo-no me mires así, esta es una oportunidad única para que consideres buscar algún empleo también…una ayuda no me vendría mal…_

 __y-yo no puedo hacer eso! Debo ir a la escuela!_

 __yo ni entiendo para que, serás un inútil de cualquier modo…_

 __deja de decir eso! No es verdad!_

 __QUE CIERRES LA MALDITA BOCA! Detesto tus lloriqueos!-antes de siquiera notarlo, la mejilla le ardía y caía tumbado al suelo, bajo la mirada irritada del adulto, quien ya tambaleaba de tanto beber._

 _Un miedo indescriptible invadió su cuerpo. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento por como las cosas se estaban desenvolviendo._

 _Su padre….podría ser de todo, pero nunca antes lo había golpeado. Solo le gritaba e ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo pero…esta vez, todo era muy diferente._

 __me tienes cansado con todo esto….sabes? siempre quejándote de todo y lloriqueando por estupideces…eres un fastidio…siempre lo arruinas todo….como casi recién…-siseaba con un tono extraño que nunca antes le había oído hablar-….no tienes idea de lo que me costo convencer a aquella zorra de acompañarme luego de que me despidieran…para que luego tu vinieras y lo arruinaras…-lo toma del cuello de la camisa para obligarlo a verlo los ojos-solo tenias que ser un niño bueno e ir a tu cuarto, que te costaba hacerlo…?_

 _Vincent hacía un esfuerzo por no sentir nauseas ante el aliento a alcohol que el mayor despedía, luchando por soltarse._

 __l-lo siento…y-yo…solo suéltame…n-no lo volveré a hacer…-balbucea guiado por su instinto. Por primera vez en años, realmente le tenía miedo a ese hombre._

 _Pero su padre no parecía escucharlo en lo más mínimo, completamente entretenido en analizarlo con la mirada de pies a cabeza._

 _Ahora que lo miraba bien…..Vincent era prácticamente casi una copia de su ex mujer….cierto?_

 __..Eres como ella….ruidosa…molesta….fastidiosa…y quejosa de todo…-murmuro con voz ronca, en lo que su mente divagaba producto del alcohol en su sistema, comenzando a perder el sentido de lo que pasaba en realidad._

 __...q-que…?-no sabía porque, pero un brillo extraño y aterrador había nacido en los ojos de su progenitor, dándole escalofríos._

 __...el mismo cabello….la misma cara….-lentamente una idea macabra y enferma se iba formando dentro de su mente mientras su mano libre recorría la silueta aun infantil de su hijo-…las mismas caderas…._

 __...n-no…!_

 _El castaño trató de zafarse en cuanto, antes de darse cuenta fue arrastrado hasta la habitación de sus padres y termino bruscamente sobre el colchón._

 _Vio aterrado cuando escucho el seguro de la puerta puesto, en lo que el mayor comenzó a acercársele lentamente._

 __..q-que me harás….? A-aléjate!...a-tras!-se encogía hasta casi fusionarse con la cabecera de la cama y la pared.- y-ya me disculpe!_

 _Temía ser golpeado, aunque su mente jamás imagino que lo que le esperaba…._

 __lo siento pero….tus palabras no son lo que deseo de ti….-lo toma con fuerza de una de las muñecas para evitar que se alejara.-…arruinaste mi noche de placer….y me la debes pagar, no es justo acaso…?-ronroneo lascivamente lamiendo su cuello._

… _.era incluso mil veces peor._

 _Sus ojos comenzaron a arder, con un débil intento por escapar, pero simplemente la fuerza entre él y el adulto eran abismalmente diferentes._

 __n-no! Suéltame! Ayuda! A-ayuda! Nmgh!-la mano libre del mayor lo cayó casi atragantándolo con su corbata mientras bufaba fastidiado y se iba abriendo las prendas._

 __por tu propio bien, lo que pase aquí será un secreto entre padre e hijo…-sonrió enfermamente mientras amarraba sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con el cinturón de su pantalón-…nadie te creería de cualquier manera, soy abogado. No se supone que rompa la ley, sabes? Jaja… el único que quedaría como un asqueroso homosexual e incestuoso…serias tú…._

 _Lo siguiente que le sucedió, quedo marcado con fuego en su mente de la manera más horrible que jamás imaginaria…._

 _Y que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida, como apenas un comienzo del verdadero infierno._

 **++++++Tiempo actual++++++**

_nh….n-no….no…d-déjame!...n-no! NOOO!-Abrió los ojos de golpe, casi cayendo de la cama con el cuerpo cubierto en sudor y las manos aun temblándole.

Miro a su alrededor. Ahora lo recordaba.

Esa tarde había estado limpiando su departamento junto a los niños y Scott; había encontrado su diario de secundaria y….también invito a beber al susodicho.

Miro hacia a un lado notando a un dormido azabache. Su resistencia al alcohol aun seguía siendo una pena al parecer.

Sonrió de lado buscando relajarse un poco, antes de levantarse. Luego de aquella pesadilla, no dormiría en largo rato. No, no era una simple pesadilla….pero cuanto deseaba que solo hubiese sido eso.

Al parecer, una noche de paz era casi imposible en su rutina diaria, no?

Respiro profundo mientras se dirigía al baño con profundas nauseas y ojos aun irritados. Se había sentido tan real….las manos…sus labios….todo….!

_nmgh!...-Sin poder evitarlo, termino botándolo todo en el retrete, sintiendo su pecho al borde de estallar.

Maldijo su suerte, su vida, a su padre y a ese estúpido diario. Debió haberlo quemado hace años, pero simplemente lo había dejado pasar.

Cuando lo había comenzado a redactar, lo había hecho por el simple hecho de sentir que si al menos lo escribía, lograría olvidar con el tiempo lo sucedido. Nunca había reunido el valor de decírselo a nadie, así que ese fue su mayor escape.

Ni siquiera a Scott…

Apretó los puños conteniendo un sollozo de rabia, para luego suspirar y volver a limpiarse un poco.

No iba a regresar a la cama. Iría por un café y buscaría que hacer. No se sentía con el valor para mirar a su amado amigo a los ojos. Ni siquiera se sentía limpio como para respirar el mismo aire que el.

Solo quería un tiempo a solas, para volver a relajar su mente. El pasado ya era solo eso, el pasado. No regresaría a él, jamás volvería a pasar.

Esa pesadilla…termino hacia demasiado tiempo para volver.

Fue a sentarse en el sofá, y abrazo sus piernas mirando su reflejo en la pantalla del televisor, antes de encenderlo.

Sonrió con lastima hacia sí mismo.

Una miserable pesadilla que se repetía al menos solo un par de veces al año, le habían mostrado la verdad. En parte seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo de aquella época, igual de cobarde.

_...quiero decirle….p-pero no puedo…-murmuro para sí. Se había prometido algún día decirle el mismo, pero aun no era el momento.

Suspiro y se enfoco en buscar algo que ver. Necesitaba despejarse con urgencia.

Estaba tan enfocado en ello, que no se percato que cierto azabache que, muy en el fondo le correspondía, lo observaba desde el pasillo preocupado.

Suspiro y regreso sus pasos. Lo había escuchado gritar y justo antes de disponerse a despertarlo, se detuvo al sentirlo sentarse de golpe en la cama.

Solo espero y fingió dormir, hasta que lo escucho dirigirse al baño y luego a la sala, cuando decidió ir a verlo.

Scott realmente no sabía a ciencia cierta que le había pasado al Vinny que conoció en su niñez, pero desde siempre tuvo varias sospechas. Cada una peor que la anterior; pero jamás se lo comento.

Confiaba en que algún día, el mismo Vincent se lo diría.

Se recostó en la cama, mirando hacia el techo mientras cierta llamada telefónica en la madrugada de una noche de sus 11 años, se repetía nuevamente en su mente.

" _S-siempre seremos amigos, c-cierto? T-tu jamás me abandonarías, cierto?!"_

" _N-Nunca me dejes por favor! T-te lo suplico…! SCOTT, te necesito…."_

Su corazón se encogía de solo recordarlo, pues lo hacia consciente de lo impotente que podría ser en el momento de la verdad.

Sonrió con tristeza.

_nunca te abandonaría tonto….sin importar que pase….

 **Notas finales: hola! Al fin regrese y con el segundo cap del arco intermedio. Espero haya sido de su agrado conocer un poco del pasado de tan misterioso personaje como lo es Vincent. Supongo que ahora entienden un poco su aptitud y porque capis atrás mencione que si no fuera por Scott y Kenny, el no estaría vivo. También esta situación tan horrenda de su pasado explica porque se ofendió tanto hasta el punto de golpear a Charlie y terminar llorando en brazos de Scott cuando el idiota ese insinuó sobre si tenía o no otro tipo de "intenciones dudosas" para con su hijo, cuando no era así. Vincent odia recordar lo que sucedió y aquellas palabras lo hicieron recordar, e incluso hacerlo sentir como si lo acusaran de ser como el asqueroso cerdo de su padre. Por eso reacciona así.**

 **También esto implica el porqué desea proteger tanto a Kenny, porque ve su pasado en él: un mal padre con un hijo, aun inocente y que no es protegido. No quiere que Kenny conozca lo horrenda que puede ser la vida, no aun siendo prácticamente un bebe (6/7 años son niños pequeños aun!). (OJO: que la única razón por la cual las ofensas de Manson no le afectan es precisamente porque no llegan a tanto. Manson lo considera un pervertido, pero más que nada por solo decir y por como sabe que trata a Scott y siempre mal piensa de todo xD)**

 **Como sea. Espero les haya gustado, perdón si no capte del todo la seriedad requerida de esta situación, pero realmente me esforcé por darles algo de trama con calidad (lo intente al menos). Debemos también considerar la época en la cual se ambientan los sucesos, por lo cual es más lógica aceptar las acciones y pensamientos de Vincent al respecto, a pesar de solo ser producto de la ignorancia hacia el tema, no solo suya, sino de las autoridades. (SI! EXISTEN IDIOTAS TAN IMBECILES COMO PARA DECIR QUE SI VIOLAN A UN HOMBRE, ES PORQUE ES GAY :V gente así me dan ganas de educarlos a bofetadas!)**

 **Lo sé, el pasado fue algo cliché, pero eso no le quita su veracidad. Que sea muy usado en las tramas, no siempre quiere decir que no sea algo quitado de una horrible realidad.**

 **Aun así, espero no haberlos decepcionados y que no me odien demasiado TuT en el siguiente cap, si culminara el arco. Allí nos enfocaremos aun más en el PurplePhone y en el punto de vista final de Mr. Ring Ring, además de iniciar quizás al final el arco del 87! Estén atentos!**

 **Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Scott Cawton.**

 **Y si! en este Fic uso el nombre "Vincent" para identificar a Purple Guy :v aunque según el libro es otro. Me vale verga, ni leí el libro y ya comencé este fic así, por lo que no pienso cambiar nada a estas alturas. (lo aclaro porque ando viendo mucho bardo por el asunto y no quiero quejas por ello -_- yo comencé a escribir esto cuando ni siquiera había salido el dichoso libro y no reeditare nada!) además, muchos aun estamos acostumbrados a este nombre que el fandom en su momento llego a usar para identificar a la wea morada :v no me juzguen. Solo es un inocente fic.**

 **Aclarado esto, continuemos! –w-**

 **Un mundo diferente.**

 **Cap. 11: Siempre a tu lado.**

 _ **Oye…..Scott, tú me consideras realmente alguien que es feliz?**_

 _ **Felicidades!**_

 _ **Haz caído exitosamente en la mentira más antigua y usada de la historia!**_

Desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre se considero alguien que podía comprender a las personas a su alrededor, al menos lo suficiente para saber cuando había hecho algo bueno o malo. Así podría siempre saber cómo hacerlas felices y no enojarlas.

Cuando llego a conocer realmente a Vincent, todo aquel calculado esquema termino por desaparecer.

Desde niños, siempre lo considero alguien sumamente peculiar. No vivía acorde a las reglas de los demás, solo disfrutaban al máximo. Y jamás lo negaría, eso era muy divertido.

En aquellos días, su viejo amigo era realmente diferente a su "yo actual", pero compartían la chispa de lo singular.

Su viejo amigo nunca había sido alguien que se dejara llevar por reglas o el sentido común, simplemente se manejaba tras sus propios deseos de aventura y locura, muchas veces enredándolo a él también a los problemas que aquello acarreaba.

Era estresante pero a la vez muy invaluable. Después de todo, todos deben de tener un amigo así, no? Un amigo capaz de sacar sonrisas en las situaciones más extrañas y divertidas que jamás imaginarias por ti mismo.

Todos tenían a alguien así, y el tenia a Vincent.

De solo recordar todos los problemas en que lo metió durante todos estos años, le daría una jaqueca descomunal, así como también le provocaría una que otra risa. Aquel castaño era así y ya no tenía remedio alguno.

Era los mejores amigos, y como tales, habían aprendido a confiar mutuamente y a aceptarse, aun con sus defectos.

Si no fuera así, seguramente ya lo había votado a patadas desde hace mucho, aunque…incluso ahora, en ocasiones la idea le tentaba.

Pero claro, jamás llego a ello, porque aunque nunca fuera capaz de admitirlo abiertamente ni tampoco estuviera seguro de corresponder a lo que su "amigo" decía sentir por él; siempre le había preocupado mucho, especialmente desde que se dio cuenta de que todo este tiempo, quizás ambos disfrutaron de vivir una mentira.

Suspiro pensando en ello. Ni siquiera cuando estaba desayunando tranquilo en su propio hogar dejar de pensar en aquel cabeza hueca, pero bueno…no podía evitarlo. Técnicamente llevaba "cuidando" de que no terminara en la cárcel (o en algún manicomio) desde que entraron en la secundaria, simplemente no podía abandonar sus viejos hábitos…y menos si trabajan en el mismo sitio!

_je…bueno, trabajábamos..-murmuro mirando al fondo de su taza de café. Ya habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde que oficialmente aquel restaurante familiar cerró sus puertas y, aun no encontraban un empleo decente.

Para Scott, además de tener que pensar en aquella uva con patas que tenia por amigo, también debía hacerlo por sí mismo. El dinero no era su mayor preocupación. Era alguien ahorrativo y sabía como sub vivir por algún tiempo mas así; sin embargo…

_..uh?...n-no puede ser…-revisa su teléfono quedando completamente pálido. Según su contestadora, ya tenía como 30 mensajes de su madre y eso, no era nada bueno. Desde que le conto sobre su pérdida de empleo no parada me sugerirle regresar a vivir con ella y sus demás parientes a su ciudad natal, donde supuestamente le esperaba un buen trabajo (y una que otra buena sugerencia de novia según su madre), cosa que simplemente le daba mala espina.-..d-debo darme prisa…

No odiaba a su madre ni a su familia; ni nada por el estilo, era solo que…simplemente no se veía a sí mismo regresando de esa forma. Una cosa seria ir de visita, con buen ánimo y relajarse, pero otra consistía en tener que ir derrotado y sin nada, más que dejarse manejar por ellos. Sabía que tenían buenas intenciones y que lo amaban, deseándole lo mejor pero…ya no estaba para algo así.

Tenía mucho en aquella su ciudad. No podía dejarlo.

Especialmente a "el".

Sonrió levemente, mientras borraba cada mensaje y se disponía a ir por el periódico a ver más opciones. Con algo de suerte, quizás encontraría algo donde los dos pudieran trabajar.

Sabía que era una señal de malacostumbrar a alguien, sabía que podría considerarse perjudicial para ambos, así como también una acción muy rara entre amigos para los ojos de muchos, pero no le importaba.

Se lo había prometido claramente aquella noche hacia varios años, y solo se lo había reconfirmado aun mas, días atrás con el incidente de aquel sospechoso cuaderno, del cual ya no quedaba nada.

"Han pasado varios años de eso…"pensó mientras comenzaba a marcar algunas opciones con un marcador a la mano.

Si…casi 20 años para ser exactos.

 _Era una noche extrañamente fría. Sus padres lo habían hecho dormir temprano, a pesar de que no tenia clases de las cuales preocuparse al día siguiente. Por algún motivo en particular, en ese preciso momento el sueño no lo había apaleado como usualmente sucedía._

 _Se sentía inquieto y nervioso, aunque no estaba del todo seguro del porque. Era como un mal presentimiento sobre algo o alguien…que no supo identificar._

 _Ya eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, cuando ya cansado de dar tantas vueltas entre sus sabanas; que decidió ir a la cocina por algo de comer. Quizás tener el estomago lleno le serviría._

 _Fue entonces, cuando cruzando silenciosamente el pasillo para no despertar a nadie, que el repentino timbrar del teléfono casi le provoca un infarto._

 _Era extraño. Nadie nunca llamaba luego de las 10._

 _Algo nervioso, apresuro sus acciones para contestar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del porque lo hizo, pero algo dentro de sí le asustaba al pensar que sus padres pudieran despertar._

 _Cuando reconoció la voz dentro del otro lado de la línea, supo que hizo bien al responder solo él._

 __h-hola…? E-esta Scott…?-pregunto la voz inequívoca de Vincent, algo ronca y quebrada. Acaso Vincent había estado llorando….?!_

 _Al azabache se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Esto no era normal. Conocía a Vincent, el jamás, JAMAS! Lloraba. O al menos, nunca lo había visto o escuchado llorar. No ante alguien._

 _El no era así! Era el típico chico que siempre mostraba una sonrisa a pesar de lo mal que pudiera llegar a sentirse._

 _Algo malo…realmente malo debía estar sucediendo. No entendía nada._

 __V-vincent…soy yo..qué pasa?!-trata de no alterarse demasiado, pero le costaba. Se supone que no debía despertar a nadie, pero en ese preciso instante no le importaba. Necesitaba saber qué diablos pasaba?!_

 _Al otro lado de la línea, creyó escuchar una especie de sollozo ronco, pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba. Jamás la recibiría._

 __S-siempre seremos amigos, c-cierto? T-tu jamás me abandonarías, cierto?!-comenzó a preguntar apresurada y desesperadamente._

 _Scott no entendía nada de lo sucedía, pero casi podía sentir como el castaño se retorcía en desesperación por oír su respuesta._

 __N-Nunca me dejes por favor! T-te lo suplico…! SCOTT, te necesito…._

 __Cálmate por favor…-trata de relajarlo, casi podía sentir como el mayor sufría algún tipo de infarto desde el otro lado-mira Vinny …somos amigos…los amigos nunca se dan la espalda, no? Sabes que jamás te abandonaría…_

 __algún día lo harás…._

 __no lo hare.._

 __...lo prometes…? Sin importar que…?_

 __es una promesa…-aseguro con calma.-y nada la cambiara…_

 _Scott sonaba sincero y real con sus palabras, al menos lo suficiente para devolver, aun sin saber, cierta esperanza en el herido corazón del castaño._

E incluso, tantos años después, ambos lo recordaban perfectamente. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, especialmente en Vincent cuya vida se volvió una completa montaña rusa desde aquella noche.

Scott jamás se entero de la razón de ello, pero vivió de cerca cada cambio. Desde su temprana salida de casa hasta su casi milagrosa graduación juntos. Todos y cada uno de los trabajos que el amante del morado pudo haber conseguido, y las maneras casi absurdas en las que los había perdido. A veces incluso se preguntaba cómo era posible que ni la policía o el manicomio jamás atrapo a su amigo?! Un misterio sin resolver.

La vida de ese tonto le preocupaba tanto que incluso no dudo en seguirlo a aquella ciudad para continuar sus estudios universitarios, hasta finalmente terminar en aquella pizzería.

"Tantos estudios para terminar en una simple pizzería?" No era que no fueran capaces de mas, solo que los antecedentes del mayor no permitían mas y Scott consideraba un peligro serio para la sociedad dejarlo solo.

Fue incluso solo después de que el mismo chico del teléfono pudo tener una estadía estable en su empleo en aquel restaurante que al fin pudo tenerlo bajo la mira y duraron varios años trabajando allí sin ningún inconveniente mayor.

"Eres un idiota Vincent…siempre crispando mis nervios…"

Pudo haberlo abandonado hace años pero…jamás siquiera llego a considerarlo. Eran "amigos", no? Era su deber apoyarlo y velar por el.

Lo prometió y cumpliría.

Y fue precisamente con ese pensamiento positivo que solo el sonido de su teléfono pudo despertarlo.

_uh…? Hola? Hola? Vincent…?-contesto algo extrañado.

Vincent hablándole desde tan temprano?

_ _Scott! Al fin me atiendes! Encontré el trabajo perfecto para ambos!_

_Vincent…-realmente le daba mala espina tanto animo-si se trata nuevamente de ese empleo de bailarín exótico, ya te dije que no!

_ _Olvídate de eso! Una nueva compañía comprobó esa cafetera! Y busca nuevos guardias de seguridad…sabes lo que eso significa?_

El azabache sonrió ante su nueva posibilidad en un área laboral que por suerte, ambos conocían a la perfección.

_Está bien…te escucho…-comenzó a oírlo un poco más interesado, mientras se ponían de acuerdo para arreglar lo de sus currículos y entrevistas.

Y sin darse cuenta, su nueva aventura ahora en Fazbear Freddy Pizza, apenas iba a comenzar.

 **+++++Extra++++++++++En algún sitio de la ciudad++++**

Una joven azabache, de quizás apenas 20 años cargaba con sus maletas y pequeño de apenas 1 año; con una expresión cansada.

Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida con su hijo en aquella ciudad aun desconocida, mientras sonreía cansada.

_que te parece corazón?-susurro a su pequeño durmiente-mama será finalmente libre de sus atadoras y seremos felices aquí, no crees…?-comento bajo mientras iba apresurando sus pasos.

Finalmente, el torbellino más peligroso del destino de dos personas, se pondría a prueba una última vez.

 **Notas finales: hola! Como están? Espero que bien. Yo aquí tratando de redimir la atrocidad que hice pasar a estos personajes ;w; pero bueno, luego de superar pruebas es que uno alcanza lo que desea, no? Aquí eso es la felicidad!**

 **Con esto ya se termino el arco intermedio y comenzamos con el del 87, que será el final definitivo del este fic. No sé cuanto durara, aun tengo detalles por preparar, así que me disculpo de ante mano, porque creo que tardare de nuevo, pero no tanto. Y recuerden! En el siguiente cap ya habrán pasado esos 4 años :v así que…no se sorprendan por las sorpresas que vendrán con eso!**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado! esta vez no me contuve como fan del PurplePhone TwT pero sin llegar aun a nada hard, después de todo, eso no es lo esencial en este fic xD**

 **Sobre el bardo que menciones, simplemente quería dejarlo claro. No ataco a nadie. Cada quien hace de sus escritos lo que desee. Esto y cada uno de mis trabajos son solo fics. No porque yo lo escriba quiere decir que deba ser ley y demás, no. Simplemente lo escribo así porque me gusta, estoy más familiarizada y me resulta cómodo (ni leí el pinche libro ni pienso hacerlo :v me quedare en el lado pacifico del fandom hasta que me aburra o termine mis fic, lo que pase primero.)**

 **También quería aclarar que no abandonare ningún fic. Lo digo porque sé que muchos han comenzado a dejarlo debido a las innecesarias y frecuentes disputas que el fandom sufre y sigue sufriendo. Yo…personalmente no hago mucho caso a eso. Soy neutral y escrito porque lo disfruto y me gusta. Sé que muchos se quejan porque ningún fic, comic, video o animación se suele apegar al juego, no se enfocan en dar miedo o sensación de misterio con la trama, dejándose llevar por los shippeos, comedias románticas y demás, pero…eso pasa en todos los fandom, es lo normal y es y siempre ha sido así. Y seguirá así, qué más da. Yo sigo aquí porque el juego me gusta, el misterio que genera, el miedo igual, me gusta shippearlo todo, a veces leo cosas apegadas a él, como a veces solo disfruto de cualquier mamada relacionada a él. Y si algo no me gusta, simplemente no lo veo. Para mí, calentarse la cabeza por cosas innecesarias, no lo vale. La realidad es simple, es solo un juego que alguien diseño y que si, desarrollo un grupo de fans diversos que crece cada día con distintas cosas que ofrecer para el gusto de cada quien, y que si! es comercial porque…seamos sinceros. En el mundo real, uno no solo se esfuerza por simple pasión, el dinero también influye y mas, cuando algo se hace popular. Ahí viene el fanservice y lo demás, lo normal. Como consejo, no dejen que eso influya sus gustos por algo, disfrútenlo porque les gusta y ya, no sufran porque no comparten opiniones con otros o porque alguien sabe más o menos sobre ello. El mundo es amplio y no siempre puede gustarle a todos lo mismo. Relájense y no se sulfuren tanto, disfruten la vida n-n**

 **Bueno, dejando este "testamento" de lado, nos leemos pronto! Solo quería dar mi humilde opinión.**

 **Oh! Y también decirles que comencé a publicar en Wattapp hace un tiempo, pueden buscarme como Misaki Ashura Uchiha, allí encontraran algunos de mis oneshot, opiniones sobre parejas y un blog que escribo sobre cualquier webada :v siéntanse libres de leer, dar comentarios o hacerme preguntas allí, pa conocernos mejor!**

 **Y perdón por tardar, es que…tuve problemas…**

 **En fin! Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es obra del genial Scott Cawton.**

 **Aclaración: ya han pasado 4 años desde la línea temporal del cap anterior.**

 **Advertencias: Purplephone (casi nada), tonteras.**

 **Un mundo diferente.**

 **Cap. 12: El tiempo y sus cambios.**

Aun recordaba aquel día, como si fuera ayer. Realmente habían pasado muchas cosas desde aquel incidente en Fredbear Family Dinner, pero no tenía razones para arrepentirse en lo absoluto.

Si era franco las cosas habían resultado mejores de las que había esperado.

Ahora trabajaba como supervisor en la actual pizzería Freddy Fazbear Pizza; junto a su inseparable amigo (y amado aunque lo negara), Scott Williams, quien era gerente general de aquella sucursal.

_oye! Uva con patas! Deja de holgazanear! Tienes novatos que supervisar!

_ay! Vamos Phony…no seas así…los he supervisado toda la semana…-se quejo desperezándose sobre el escritorio del azabache, quien parecía molesto de que arrugara sus hojas con su cuerpo- porque no simplemente les dices que no sirven y que prueben en otra parte…? Yo podría hacerlo…

_No es que no sirvan, es que tú no quieres explicarles nada!-regaño rodando los ojos.

_oye! Cuando llegue aquí nadie me enseño nada y mírame! Estoy perfecto!

_deja las excusas y regresa al trabajo!

Bueno…algunas cosas no cambiaron pero, aun así eran unos puestos importantes para ambos considerando lo duro que trabajaron para llegar hasta ellos. Scott realmente parecía feliz con ellos y el…bueno, se conformaba con aquel salario jugoso de cada mes que ayudaba a seguir en un buen departamento y cumplir sus fantasías de desayuno con tostadas deliciosas.

Luego de 4 años prácticamente era el trabajo más estable que jamás había tenido en su vida y se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo. Las pesadillas no regresaron en lo más mínimo, para el bien de su salud mental y eso, solo era el comienzo.

_SEÑOR VINCENT!-escucho acercándose mientras se disponía a hacer caso a lo pedido por Scott, siendo sorprendido por un par de brazos infantiles que se abrazaron a su cuello.

_ouh! Campeón! Eres tú!-exclamo emocionado mientras abrazaba al niño a modo de saludo.

Kenny había crecido bastante en estos 4 años, ahora finalmente con dos dígitos en su edad; incluso ya era capaz de llegar a su cuello de un simple y juguetón salto.

_Lo extrañe mucho! El campamento escolar no…no era tan divertido!-se quejo el niño haciendo un adorable puchero.

_Oh! Enserio…? Vaya! No esperaba eso…-murmura con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba su cabeza y veía al hermano de Kenny verlos desde lejos con cierto fastidio mientras se sentaba en una de las mezas libres.

Vincent solo rodo los ojos. Mason tampoco había cambiado significativamente. Solo estaba más alto y preparándose para la preparatoria a la que eventualmente ingresaría. De hecho, si tuviera que decirlo, solo había vuelto algo mas esquivo, como todo adolescente.

_Veo que tu hermano te trajo…-comento mientras bajaba al pequeño y se acuclillaba a su altura, buscando algún dulce para darle.

_si! Mason dijo que podría hacerlo siempre y cuando no lo molestara mientras estudia…-inflo las mejillas-ya casi no juega conmigo!

El adulto sonreía mientras trataba de animarlo y escuchaba todos sus relatos del campamento. Muy en el fondo agradecía sinceramente que todo entre ambos hermanos finalmente haya llegado a un punto de tregua por el bien de ambos. Desde que escucho que Charlie había dejado a su esposa años atrás, realmente se preocupo por aquel par, le aterraba que Kenny se deprimiera mucho por el asunto o que el comportamiento de Mason regresara al punto de partida pero…no sucedió tal cosa.

Mason realmente había aprendido la lección; cuidaba a su hermano menor como debería y casi no se quejaba cuando le tocaba encontrarse con el (bueno, no tanto así pero…era más soportable). La madre de los niños también había comenzado a trabajar en la pizzería como publicista, así que los veía muy seguido, al igual que la pequeña hermanita de la familia; quien dormía cerca de Mason normalmente. No parecía muy interesada en la pizzería luego de venir tantas veces.

Era muy bueno saber que todos estaban bien por ahora. Según lo poco que sabía, Charlie no los veía con frecuencia (y Kenny le había contado que Mason se rehusaba a verlo incluso); pero no creía que fuera muy grave. A su parecer, Charlie estará siendo demasiado infantil.

Suspiro intentando no pensar en ello mientras se disponía a entretenerse un rato con su pequeño amigo. Las órdenes de Scott…podrían esperar un rato más.

El adolescente que los vigilaba a lo lejos, rodo los ojos, mientras abría su libro de historia.

_ese payaso sigue igual de holgazán…-murmuro por lo bajo mientras su hermana menor se acomodaba mejor para usar sus piernas de almohada.

Suspiro con pesadez y continúo lo suyo. Aun debía aguantar esto a hasta la tarde cuando su madre fuera por ellos.

Sin duda, cualquier pecado que haya cometido, lo pagaba perdiendo el tiempo en esa cafetera fea.

 **+++++++++++++++++++++++++++En algún lugar cercano+++++++++++++++++++**

Una ajetreada y joven madre terminaba su llamada y seguía sus preparativos. Hablar con su hermana siempre la relajaba y ayudaba a pensar con claridad, que era lo que más buscaba ahora que se encontraba en medio de los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo que se acercaba.

_oh dios…no! Que hare ahora…?-se quejaba por lo bajo. No había podido dormir bien en estos días, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel; y como cereza del pastel, el lugar donde había planeado la futura fiesta para el cumpleaños de su bebe le había cancelado en último momento.

Que mas podría salir mal?

Suspiro con pesadez, masajeándose las sienes, pensativa sobre unas extrañas y recientes pesadillas mientras decidía tomarse un descanso e iba al sofá para ver algo de televisión. En una esquina de este, un pequeño rubio descansaba abrazándose a sus mantas, con una inocente sonrisa.

La mujer sonrió, acariciando los cabellos del niño. Jack, su más tesoro mas valioso en toda su vida.

Respiro hondo mientras cambiaba canales, con el volumen al mínimo hasta que una publicidad local llamo su atención poderosamente.

 _Freddy Fazbear Pizza! Un sitio donde todas las fantasías y sueños se vuelven realidad! Los esperamos ansiosos!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

_ese lugar es…

 **++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Scott/Oficina+++++++++++++++++++++++**

Un atareado Scott terminaba de entrevistar a un chico bastante joven, cabellos mostaza y ojos verdes. Según sus documentos, recibía el nombre de Jeremy Friztgerald; quien aun sentado frente al azabache, temblaba nervioso y jugaba con sus dedos.

_Bueno…todo parece estar en orden pero….

_p-por favor! E-en verdad necesito el empleo…-le miro con ojos suplicantes y llorosos. Había estado buscando por semanas y enserio le urgía.

El cinco del teléfono suspiro con pesadez. No era bueno diciendo que "no" a las personas y menos en tal situación; el mismo entendía lo que era sufrir buscando trabajo pero…

_ahh…-respira hondo y le pasa unos formularios-solo quedara el puesto de guardia nocturno. Comenzarías recién en dos semanas pero…puedes comenzar a venir para el asesoramiento y algunas tareas extras…no te preocupes, esas horas te serán pagadas también…

El menor sonrió emocionado mientras rellenada el formulario.

_gracias! Gracias! No tiene idea del infinito favor que me hace! Muchas gracias!

Scott solo se limito a devolverle la sonrisa; era bueno ver personas con tantas ganas por trabajar….no como cierta uva con patas que conocía y que ahora que lo pensaba, realmente había hecho caso a su consejo de ayudar a los nuevos?

En el momento en que fue a buscarlo para presentarle a Jeremy, supo que fue mala idea ilusionarse con eso.

…..quizás debía haberle dado a Jeremy el puesto de Vincent.

 **Notas finales: Hola! Cuanto tiempo? Jeje lamento haber tardado. Largo de explicar pero…lo bueno es que volví, no?-le tiran tomates- ;-; ok..**

 **En fin! Con esto al fin inicia el arco final. Seguramente no durara más d caps mas, sino llega a ser menos.**

 **De cualquier manera espero poder expresar bien los siguientes sucesos pues…solo queda enfrentar esta fecha para que realmente este mundo no se parezca al que se supone Vincent debe evitar.**

 **Ya apareció Patricia Prince (Puppet) y su pequeño Jack…que será lo que ella tramara? Muy pronto lo sabrán jeje .w.**

 **Como sea…review? (si es que aun se acuerdan de este fic TwT)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Scott Cawton.**

 **Un mundo diferente.**

 **Cap. 13: Todas las piezas reunidas.**

Era nuevamente el inicio de un día tranquilo en aquella atareada pizzería. Apenas se acercaba el mediodía y cierta uva con patas ya estaba en medio de una "disputa a muerte".

_por favor Mason!-lloriqueo un pequeño castaño, aun en brazos de su querido amigo adulto.

_ ya dije que no…

_pero hermano…!

_no tienes corazón acaso…?!-intervino el guardia, solo aumentando el fastidio del adolescente.

Acaso era necesario que lo hicieran tratar con dos mocosos?!

_Kenny…mamá ya esta esperándonos en el auto junto a Patty…no me obligues a llevarte a rastras-amenazó serio, masajeando sus sienes estresados.- tú, anciano travesti. No te metas!

Solo quería ir a casa, comer algo e ir a sus clases. Poco o nada importaba lo que Kenny podría opinar ahora, ni siquiera era decisión propia, su madre los había venido a buscar.

Que fueran a fastidiarla a ella, no a él.

_...pero Mason…aun quiero jugar…-suplicó entre lagrimones. El mayor simplemente desvió la mirada. No iba a caer en esa.

_podrás venir mañana y asunto arreglado…

_p-pero….

_si el problema es el almuerzo, yo se lo doy y luego lo llevo a su casa…-propuso el guardia, comenzando a dudar. No podría negarse a esa carita de cachorro nunca.

Pero sus palabras, lejos de parecer razonables, solo irritaban al pelirrojo. Que Vincent no podría actuar como un adulto una vez en su miserable y morada vida?!

_Ya te dije que no te metieras en esto. Y ese no es problema!-chilló molesto.- ambos tenemos clases, sabes? No podemos perder tiempo solo por sus tontos juegos. Bien podrán continuar mañana!

_no te estreses. Envejecerás muy rápido…

_TU ME ESTRESAS!

Dios. Si pudiera golpearlos a ambos en sus huecas cabezas lo haría. Pero no…solo, respiraría hondo, contaría hasta 10 y buscaría la paz interior que no poseía.

Kenny era su hermano pequeño y había prometido comportarse mejor con él. Era un niño, merecía paciencia.

Vincent…bueno. No debía olvidar que el asesinato era ilegal y que, se supone, aun sentía culpa por el incidente de años atrás, aunque… el coraje que el guardia le provocaba a veces le hacía olvidarlo.

Respira hondo nuevamente y se agacha a la altura del pequeño, para tratar de no asustarlo o algo similar.

_Mira Kenny… si vienes conmigo, podremos ir a comer con mamá…a ti te gusta eso, no?-lo ve asentir tímidamente. Buena señal, su plan iba funcionando- también te gusta ir a la escuela y jugar, cierto? Si no me acompañas ahora, no podrás hacer eso. Creo que lo entiendes, no?

_...si... –murmura triste, pero estirando sus brazos hacia el pelirrojo, en señal de que deseaba ser cargado. Mason rodó los ojos, fastidiado, pero igualmente hizo caso a su infantil capricho-…perdón…

_No importa. Vamos a casa…-murmuró, acomodándolo mejor. A veces debía recordarse que Kenny solo era un niño.-en fin. Despídete de ese tonto…-hizo un gesto despectivo hacia Vincent mientras se retiraban.

_OYE! Tu serás el tonto!

_Adiós señor Vincent! Nos vemos mañana!-se despide el pequeño, ignorando olímpicamente la disputa entre los mayores.

Muy en el fondo, Kenny tenía la esperanza infantil de que si se querían. A su modo, pero ya era algo.

_Adiós campeón! Suerte en la escuela!-sonrió, suspirando algo cansado- ay…como lo extraño desde ahora…-murmura dramáticamente, a lo que una voz responde.

_Se nota… deberías trabajar para no pensar en ello, no crees…?

_p-pero que…?! Ah! Phony! Eres tú!-se alivio al voltear y encontrarse con un no muy feliz Scott-como estas? Por tu cara, creo que algo enojado…-ríe nerviosamente.

El azabache frunce aun más el ceño en respuesta. El amante del morado no parecía conocer la vergüenza.

_ehn…yo…yo ya me iba y…-trata de escapar, pero un fuerte agarre en su hombro se lo impide-ARH!

_Nada de eso. Tengo un trabajo especial para ti. -sentenció el chico del teléfono, guiándolo por el pasillo hasta su oficina- como se que seguir pidiéndote el papeleo, es una total pérdida de tiempo, tengo una idea más práctica. Ves a ese chico de allá?-señala desde la puerta a un despistado Jeremy, que solo jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y miraba al suelo sin percatarse de la presencia del otro par-…tu trabajo, Vincent, será simple. Enséñale a Jeremy todo lo necesario. El tomara el turno nocturno la próxima semana, pero por ahora será tu responsabilidad…

_Q-que?! Pero yo no..!-antes de siquiera poder negarse, su amado amigo ya lo había empujado dentro de la oficina, topetándose de golpe con el menor de cabellos mostaza- erh…hola. Soy Vincent Evans…y…ehn. Yo…yo te enseñare lo necesario muchacho. No te preocupes…-le da una amistosa palmada a su espalda, en señal de confianza, pero solo logra atragantar a Jeremy.

Al parecer era un chiquillo demasiado frágil. Justo lo que más le estresaba. Le regalo una mirada de fastidio al gerente con gafas, a lo que el aludido solo soltó una risilla antes de ir a cumplir sus propias tareas.

Al menos esto garantizaría mantener a la uva parlante muy ocupado como para vagar o acosarlo. Al fin podría organizar archivos en paz. Hasta recordaba que aun debían terminar de firmar los contratos para la entrega de los modelos toys para el día siguiente.

O eso pensaba hasta que le pareció ver a una mujer dudosa en entrar a la pizzería. Qué raro.

 **++++++Estacionamiento++++++**

Un aburrido adolescente ayudaba a acomodar a sus hermanos con sus cinturones de seguridad antes de subir al lado de su madre como copiloto, cuando repentinamente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

 _Pero que…?!_

Volteo de golpe, preocupando un poco a los más jóvenes. Juraría que había sentido una mirada perturbadora sobre ellos. Dirigió una mirada rápida a su madre, quien también pareció tensarse por unos pocos segundos, pero al poco rato regreso a su estado normal, indicándole que subiera al auto con un simple gesto.

Probablemente hablarían de esto en casa.

_...Mason…pasa algo…?-tanteó Kenny algo preocupado. A su parecer, el pelirrojo parecía temeroso de algo, cosa muy inusual.

El mencionado se acomodo su propio cinturón, viéndolo de reojo.

_No…no pasa nada.-se limitó a responder al mismo tiempo que sacaba unos dulces de sus bolsillos y se los daba a sus hermanitos menores- quieren…?

_SI!-chillaron emocionados en respuesta.

La felicidad del dulce era tan grande, que ningún infante considero sospechoso el hecho de que su madre no los regañara a pesar de estar disfrutando de esto poco antes de comer.

No podría, si con ello contaba con una idea distracción hacia su preocupación real. No deseaba que sus niños siguieran siendo afectados por las disputas de adultos egoístas. No lo merecían.

Ella no mencionaría nada. Mason fingiría no haber sentido nada.

Nadie volvería a tocar el asunto de Charlie, aun cuando este, parecía estar cerca y, con no muy buenas intenciones.

 **+++++++++Patricia++++++++**

Estaba nerviosa y sus manos temblaban levemente. Por motivos que nunca nadie sería capaz de comprender, aquel establecimiento delante el cual se encontraba le causaba escalofríos.

No podría jamás encontrar palabras para describir las sensaciones que invadían su alma, con el simple hecho de estar allí.

Era realmente correcto desafiar al destino de esta forma? Seria cobardía desear retroceder ahora y mejor preparar la fiesta de su único hijo en algún otro sitio?

No estaba segura. Se sentía igual que cuando supo de su embarazo, cada posible decisión le generaba pavor.

Aspiró hondo y cerró sus ojos por un instante, dispuesta a ingresar. Por ahora se enfocaría en ser solo un cliente más. Ya luego vería lo de la fiesta y lo de "ese hombre".

No fue tan difícil como imagino la verdad. Un joven hombre de cabellos azabaches, ojos verdes y gafas fue quien la atendió. Según pudo fijarse era el gerente, puesto que las meseras estaban en su descanso.

Fue muy amable en acomodarla en una respectivamente y tomar su orden. Hasta ese momento todo parecía tan normal y tranquilo, que en más de una ocasión llegó a considerar que solo era un error y no era el lugar que había buscado.

Mientras pensaba en ello, no muy lejos de su ubicación, algo llamó su atención. Era un hombre que parecía tratar de calmar a un niño sollozante, que se escondía bajo una meza. Su instinto maternal le ordenó intervenir, sin embargo no fue algo necesario.

Aquel hombre no pareció tener problemas en hacer lo suyo, pues el pequeño al poco rato salió de allí, mucho más calmado.

Se había entretenido tanto con ello, que ni se percato de que su orden ya había llegado hasta que el gerente le hablo.

_ehn…disculpe…?

_uh? Oh! Lo siento mucho! Yo no…no lo vi…-balbuceó, muy apenada-..e-es solo que….

_oh. Descuide. No pasa nada. -sonríe un poco- solo es un empleado de aquí cuidando del hijo de un colega. No se preocupe…

_y-ya veo…

Respiró un poco más aliviada, una vez que en soledad comenzó a comer un poco. Le tranquilizaba un poco saber que al menos parecía que allí si habían personas que cuidaran de los niños, pero por ahora aun debía ser precavida.

La fecha que aquellas incesantes dentro de sus pesadillas le habían indicado aun no pasaba. La cuenta regresiva apenas iniciaba, y aun debía arreglárselas para hablar sobre el gerente sobre la fiesta para su hijo; todo antes de que se le hiciera tarde para ir a recogerlo de la guardería.

Sería un largo día.

No muy lejos de esta, un fastidiado Vincent maldecía por lo bajo a cada uno de sus colegas. Desde que se habían percatado de su buena relación con Kenny, habían dado por sentado que le agradaban los niños, así que sin darse cuenta algunos le dejaban tareas relacionadas a ellos para él, e incluso le pedían ayuda para calmar a sus propios críos cuando les tocaba traerlos al trabajo.

 _Desgraciados!_

Si al menos le pagaran lo apreciaría, pero ahora solo quería golpearlos a todos. Era un respetable e irresponsable guardia de seguridad! No se supone que las responsabilidades de niñera cayeran sobre él!

Suspiró pesadamente, antes de regresar con Jeremy. Le habían interrumpido una lección importante para el novato: Como evitar las tareas de Mr. Ring Ring y asegurarse que este las haga por uno.

Esa sería su venganza contra su telefonito favorito por hacerlo trabajar. Forjaría al chiquillo a su imagen.

El pobre de Jeremy no tenía idea de a que se estaba enfrentando.

 **+++++++++?+++++++++**

Casi al mismo tiempo, un emocionado pequeño brincaba de emoción al ver el nuevo comercial de Tv de la pizzería, donde anunciaban nuevos modelos para sus animatronicos preferidos.

_WOW! Se ven geniales!-chillaba de emoción, sin dejar de brincar desde el sofá en lo que terminaban de preparar la comida en su hogar.

Sus ojos brillaban ilusionados y su pañuelo pirata casi resbalaba de su cabeza.

_me pregunto si Foxy cambiará mucho…espero que no. Es mi capitán favorito!

Aun recordaba los viejos animatronicos de la anterior compañía, pero desde que abrieron se había hecho alusión a una nueva versión que alegraría a los niños.

Para este niño realmente era importante que así fuera.

Estaba dispuesto a comenzar a ir a aquel restaurante todos los días para corroborarlo si era necesario.

Soltó una risilla traviesa. Sus padres no tenían porque saber, después de todo, aquella pizzería estaba a pocas calles de camino a su escuela. Saliendo de allí, pasar a ver no sería problema.

En su inocente ilusión, ni siquiera era consciente que sus acciones, terminaría por preparar completamente la última prueba necesaria para cerrar el fatídico destino que se decidiría en esa pizzería por ultima vez.

 **Notas finales: hola! Cuanto tiempo, no? Bueno…ehn..lo siento. Tuve mucho estrés universitario, sumado a mi falta de ideas y a las malas costumbres que me provocó Wattpap en el móvil, digamos que terminó por retrasarme. Pero bueno! He vuelto y es lo que importa, no?-le tiran tomates- ok… TuT**

 **En fin, deseaba anunciarles que finalmente me hice perfil en tumblr (sip. Decidí que compartiré al mundo mis dibujos feos :´v pero aun sigo practicando así que eso esperara hasta el próximo año) y que estoy en un proyecto junto a Ultimate Dimentor en la concepción de un Au de uno de los fics de Sweetgirl90 (con su autorización y que solo estará publicado en wattpap); por lo que puede que ello retrase un poco mis actualizaciones pero…descuiden! No olvidare mis fics!**

 **En fin! Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap y les deseo felices fiestas! Hasta el próximo año!**

 **Review?**


End file.
